Shouldn't Want, But…
by TheMipstaz
Summary: BoGlitch thought they had it all until a new character came into play, causing Bodie and Glitch to both have second thoughts about their relationship and rekindling the old MoGlitch flame. BTW, sorry the beginning's kinda boring, bear with it plz; it'll pay off I promise. Hint, hint: yaoi. COMPLETE
1. Am I Your Only Shorty?

**AN: Okay, so you all know the DC fanfic Want But Can't Have by Artistic18? Well I**** decided to make my first ever fanfiction a sequel to it–or at least how I imagined the sequel would be since I wasn't sure if Artistic 18 would make one, ya know? I also kind of added my own character since I don't think I know the real DC characters well enough to write for them. Sorry if it's not that great, but again it's my first. Also, it's kind of long, sorry. Please bear with it and enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the DC characters, Harmonix does.**

* * *

_I whip my hair back and forth, I whip my hair back and forth, I whip my hair… _As the song ended and Flash4wrd did their finishing move, Hole 9 at the mini golf course–the one with the dinosaur–was filled with cheers, whoops, and applause from the gathered crowd as 'Lil T made her victory statement, "Y'all just don't mess with perfection. Am I right?"

"Well, isn't that the truth," Angel muttered to Aubrey under his breath while they clapped, and Aubrey giggled as Taye rolled her eyes at her younger sister's arrogance.

"No need t'be so harsh, Taye," Mo commented after seeing her eye roll. "Yo sis s'got some pretty sweet moves, and s'all right to show off 'vry once n'while."

'Lil T absolutely beamed at the older dancer's compliment and said, "'Ey thanks, Mo," before turning around to stick her tongue out at her sister, who pretended to take a swing at her.

Then Taye just laughed and jokingly told Mo, "Boy, don'tchu start encouragin' her now."

"Why not, sis?" 'Lil T asked. "M's right, I got me some pretty slick moves." And just to prove it, she began to show everyone.

"'Cause, 'lil girl, the bigger head you get, the harder y'all are gonna laugh at'chu when someone who's better n'you shows up n' proves it." That shut 'Lil T up and caused her to sulk.

Suddenly Glitch's phone began to ring. Checking it, his eyebrows scrunched together in confusion

"What's up, youngin'?" Mo asked, noticing Glitch's face

"I don' rec'gnize the number," Glitch explained and answered it. "'Ello?"

"'Ey, 'lil brother," came the voice from the other end of the line.

"Maiya?" Glitch said, kind of louder than he meant to. Almost all of the dancers turned to look questioningly at him. Embarrassed, he quickly turned his back. "I thought'chur flight doesn' land fer 'nother couple hours n', uh, they don't 'llow phones t'be on once you're on the plane, right?"

"Actually, ma flight landed early," was the explanation Glitch was given. "S'cool if I swing by, right?"

"Sweet, and yeah, s'all good."

"Aight, bro. Just makin' sure 'sall. 'Kay, I'm out."

"Wait, Mai when–" But Glitch was interrupted by a long monotone, and he glanced at his phone and cursed. "Dammit, why'd she hang on me?" But the irritation in his voice was quite contradictory to the way his face had lit up when Mai had told him she was coming.

"So, I'mma just go out on a limb here n' say that you _did_ know whoever was callin' ya," Mo commented lightly to the younger dancer's back.

"Yeah," Glitch turned back around and nodded. "It was Maiya, my, um, sister."

"Hold up," Mo said suddenly. "You have a _sister_?" His amber eyes widened in shock.

"Well…yeah." Glitch couldn't figure out why Mo seemed so surprised. Sure, Mai hardly ever visited so of course Mo, or anyone really, would know about her, but that still didn't explain why Mo had just weirded out on him.

"Well, well, well," Emilia chimed in, "who knew Glitch here would have a little sister, and someone who's shorter than he is." She gave him a smile that made it obvious she was only teasing while the others laughed.

Glitch was just about to protest and tell them all that Maiya was actually older than him, though admittedly shorter, when an familiar voice called out, "Yo, Glitch!"

They all turned around to find the few people who remained from the earlier crowd parting to allow someone to walk through: a teenage girl with dark skin–almost as dark as Mo's–a rather pretty face, especially with those dark brown eyes that her sidebangs kept falling into, and long black hair that flowed over her shoulders.

Of course, she would've been cute enough if she had been wearing normal clothes, but what she had on instead really set it off. She was wearing pale gray skinny jeans with a wide, blue belt, a simple white V-neck under a halfway zipped blue hoodie with the sleeves pushed up above her elbows, a pair of blue Nike hightops, and she topped it all off with a dark gray, badass Volcom hat that had the Stone logo exactly the same shade of blue as her belt, hoodie, and kicks. Despite her small stature–she couldn't have been more than 5 foot 2–this girl had swag written all over her.

"'Ey, Mai," Glitch said with a smile, walking over. "How ya been?"

The two did a quick hand slap, slide, and fist bump–apparently their special handshake–and the 16 year-old replied, "Good. How 'bout'chu?"

"Great. I'm ona dance crew, actually I been on it fer a year now."

"No way," Mai said, smiling and turning to examine all the other dancers. "Congrats, man. So these guys your buddies or what?"

Glitch nodded and proceeded to introduce her to everyone. She said "'Ey," and nodded to everyone and even said, "Sweet lid," to 'Lil T, which quickly put a stop to her sulking.

"Thanks, yours ain't too bad either," 'Lil T replied, beaming.

Finishing up the introductions, Glitch said, "And that's Emilia and…" he paused. "Where's Bodie?"

Emilia shrugged. "I dunno. Probably the bathroom or something." Then she politely said, "Nice to meet you, Mai," before turning to start a conversation with Taye and Angel.

"Aight, then," Glitch said, slightly disappointed.

Then Mo walked over to Mai and said, "'Ey, Mai?"

"Yeah?" she answered, turning to face the much taller, much older dancer–which meant that she had to tip her head pretty far back.

"If ya don't mind me askin', how're you 'n Glitch related again? I mean, ya look like ya Filipino an' he's Korean, so…"

"Er, s'long story, man," Mai began, glancing at Glitch because she wasn't sure if he wanted everyone to know just how he happened to have an older sister.

Glitch nodded his consent.

"Well, see–" she began again, but she was cut off by a loud voice.

"Hey, Glitch!" it yelled. The three of them turned to see a tall, blonde figure making its way toward them.

"'Ey, Bo!" Glitch called back. "Come o'er here so you c'n meet Mai."

"Your what?" Bodie asked, stopping in front of them.

The young teen laughed, "No, man, not _my_–_Mai_, as in short for Maiya." He jerked his head toward his sister. "Mai, this s'Bodie. He's Emilia's dance partner."

Mai nodded to him and said, "'Ey, man, wassup?"

"Not much," Bodie replied, his mouth turning up in a sly smile, "just wondering how the weather is down there."

She raised one eyebrow, "You tryin' to be funny, blondie? 'Cause you ain't half as funny as you think you are."

In spite of Mai having just shot his first joke down, Bodie just kept going, determined to get through to her. "Ah, I see we have a feisty chica here."

Checking him out head to toe and she said, "Hey, bro, I dunno if you're jus' stupid or bein' 'n ass on purpose, but I ain't Hispanic, _anak ng puta_. I'm Filipino."

Glitch and Mo had been standing silently off to the side throughout this whole conversation, but at this Glitch broke Hi-Def's silence by laughing out loud and saying,"'Ey, Miaya, _gusto mong mas mahusay na panoorin ang iyong bibig bago ko panoorin ang mga ito para sa iyo_." (You better watch your mouth before I watch it for you.)

Mai grinned at him, "Aight, then_ gusto mo ng mas mahusay na sabihin sa iyong mga kaibigan sa hugis up at itigil ang pagtawag sa akin _'chica', Glitch." (You'd better tell your friends to shape up and quit callin' me 'chica.')

Baffled, Bodie hesitated before attempting his next joke. "Uhhh…anyone know what they just said?"

"It's nothing," Glitch said, shooting Mai an amused glance. "Mai just called you a son of a bitch in Filipino."

Bodie chuckled, "Alright, alright, I got this. 'Chica' didn't really fit you anyways. How 'bout 'shortie' instead?"

Maiya wanted to punch his obnoxiously playful face, but instead she crossed her arms over her chest land coolly replied, "I'm Asian, I'm s'posed t'be short. 'Sides, I'd rather be a short Asian than a wannabe-Asian boy like you."

"At least I got sweet dancing skills, something I bet _you_ lack. Oh wait, you lack a sense of humor too, my bad," Bodie teased, grinning.

"Aight, pretty boy, you wanna go? Y'call yo'self a dancer, though y'don't look like much o' one, and I happen t'be one too. So how 'bout we find out who's better, right here and right now."

"You're on, Shortie."

"Uh, Bo, I wouldn't do that if I were you," Glitch cut in, sounding nervous.

"Relax, Glitch, this'll be easy 'cause Shortie here looks like she's all bark and no bite," Bodie remarked teasingly.

"You better watch it, 'cause looks c'n be deceivin'," Maiya warned, as she thought to herself, _God, I'd better whoop this white boy's ass n' show him jus' who he's tryin' t'joke around with_.

"Whatever you say, Shortie," Bo said with a shrug. "So, since you're the 'lil lady, I'll let you pick the track, 'kay?"

"Aight," Mai said, walking toward the boom box while Bodie began to gather everyone else so they could watch and judge. "Just never call me 'lil lady' again."

Searching through the tracks Flash4wrd had on hand, Mai found the song she wanted just as the last few stragglers came to join the already gathered crowd. "This'll do," she decided and popped in the disc before taking her starting position beside Bodie as the song began to play.

_Last night was crazy and today it's setting in…_

"Wait, what is this song?" Bodie asked, looking confused as he listened to the intro and tried to figure out what it was.

"'You're My Only Shortie' by Demi Lovato and Iyaz," Mai replied, smiling to herself at the irony of the title. "You like it?"

"How am I supposed to dance to it?" Bodie objected. "I've never even heard this song."

"And you think I have?" was all Mai managed to get out before the chorus started and she and Bodie began to dance, staying to the beat as best as they could while trying to best each other.

* * *

_Am I your only shorty?_ As the last line of the song came out of the boom box, Maiya and Bodie struck their final poses and earned themselves cheers that rivaled those that Flash4wrd had gotten earlier.

"So wat'chall think?" Mai asked, as she and Bodie left center stage. "Did I rock it'r what?"

"Di'ju _rock_ it?" 'Lil T repeated in disbelief. "Girl, ya jus' kicked some serious ass! I ain't playin', that was soo sick. Y'all agree?"

"Yeah, I'm with T on this one," Angel approved. "That was quite _impresionante_." Aubrey nodded her assent as well.

"Mhm," Taye added. "I dunno what you was doin' up there, Bodie, but ain't nothin' compared to what Mai did."

"True dat," Glitch said, his eyes shining with pride. "Those moves were pretty dope. Where'ju learn t'dance like that?"

"Yeah," Mo said, bobbing his head up and down as if he were still listening to the beat of the song. "You gotta 'lot o' potential, youngin'."

"You hear that, pretty boy?" Maiya cupped her ear with her hand and stepped toward Bodie. "I ain't someone you wanna mess with." She gave him the "what-now-you-dumbass" arms before backing up, her eyes filled with smug satisfaction.

"Bodie," Emilia said, her voice tight like she was trying her best not to show how annoyed she was for Bodie completely embarrassing Riptide, "come here please."

While Bodie walked away to be scolded by Emilia and the others dispersed again to chat amongst themselves, Maiya walked up to Glitch and said, "My, my, pretty boy's lookin' _fine_. Ya know if he's with anyone, or s'he fair game?" Maiya readjusted her hat, so it sat higher up on her head as she eyed Bodie on the other side of the golf course.

Glitch looked at her like she was crazy. "Man, Mai, one sec you're totally trashin' Bo 'n the next you're hittin' on 'im? Wassup wi' that?" Mai noticed that though his words were blithe, it sounded forced–like he wasn't all that thrilled she thought Bodie was cute.

"Well, I can't have 'im knowin' that I kinda like 'im from the get-go," she responded with a shrug, "that ruins the whole 'catching his eye' concept."

"Sorry, Mai, but you're a little late to be tryin' for Bodie anyways. He's already takin'. Besides, I thought 'pretty boys' weren't really your type," Glitch teased.

_This time it sounds way more legit,_ Mai decided before laughing. "Very true, G. But even I'm willin' t'try somethin' new once in while. So who's the lucky shawty? It's Emilia, ain't it? I mean, therr both sporty n' everythin', so it makes sense. But s'little risky 'cause what if they split? Wha's gonna happen t'Riptide?"

"I dunno and we're never gonna find out 'cause Emilia's not the one," Glitch replied.

Turning to examine the crowd, Mai made a sound of utter disgust. "Oh man, _please_ don't tell me it's that Aubrey chick. He can do way better than a ginger." She rolled her eyes.

Glitch felt the corner of his mouth twitch in a smile he tried to suppress, "Naw, naw, keep guessin'."

"_Taye_?" Her mouth actually opened slightly in disbelief and her eyebrows shot up. "Damn, Glitch, y'got some pretty messed up friends. I mean seriously, she's like taller than he is."

This time Glitch really did laugh. "'Kay, I'm sure Bo and Taye are tight and everythin', bu' not that tight."

"But that only leaves…" Mai glanced over at 'Lil T, who chatting up Angel–and probably trash talking Aubrey at the same time.

"Uh," she began awkwardly, "look, I migh' not know Bodie like you do, but I'm pretty sure he's no ped 'r anythin', so…" Puzzled, Mai trailed off.

Glitch grinned, clearly amused by her bafflement. "Aight then. Lemme give you a hint."

Raising his voice, he said, "'Ey, Bo! You got a sec?" and beckoned him over.

Bodie looked more than happy for an excuse to escape Emilia's never-ending lecture on how he had just shamed Riptide and ruined their rep.

"'Course, little man. I'll be right over," he called back, shooting Emilia an obviously fake apologetic look.

As he approached Glitch and Mai, he said, "Hey man, thanks for savin' my ass back there. Emilia was–"

But his description of just what Emilia had been saying was cut short and Glitch took a step forward and stopped Bodie's lips from moving with his own, closing his eyes and wrapping his arms around Bodie's neck

The blond dancer seemed slightly taken aback, but not embarrassed or anything. Instead, Bodie just slipped his own arms around Glitch's waist and closed his eyes as well, completely diving into the kiss.

As the two stayed lip locked, all the other dancers began to take notice and turned to watch Mai for her reaction to the fact that her brother was gay–and that he was with a "pretty boy" no less.

Of course, everyone pretended not to be, but their curiosity made it pretty obvious that they were staring at Mai.

Finally someone wolf whistled to remind the couple where they were, and they separated, Glitch's cheeks flushed with color and Bodie's eyes gleaming. The two shared a look that said something along the lines of "we'll finish this later," and then they turned to see what Mai thought of them.

Glitch never would've admitted it, but as he had been showing Mai just who Bodie was in a relationship with, his stomach had been fluttering anxiously because, even though she was his sister, he was unsure of how she would take it

When he and Bodie had made it public and official to the other dancers, Glitch hadn't been nearly as nervous he knew that a couple of them already knew of his previous crush on Mo, so the fact that he was with Bodie wouldn't be so shocking for them

Plus, then he had known Mo and MacCoy would vouch for him if anyone seemed seriously disturbed

But Mai hadn't had it sugarcoated with previous knowledge of his crush on the older pop-and-lock dancer, so Glitch had no idea what to expect, and what he saw now didn't exactly encourage him.

Mai had her best poker face on and hadn't moved or said anything since the couple's display of PDA. The only thing that seemed to have change was that one eyebrow was slightly raised, but her expression was still pretty unreadable to Glitch

The silence continued, and all eyes were trained on the motionless figure of Glitch's sister.

Then, just when Glitch had given up all hope of Mai possibly accepting him for who he was, her eyebrow returned to its original position and a smile broke out on her face, causing her eyes to get pretty squinty.

The anxious 15 year-old felt himself begin to grin when he realized that Mai's smile was totally genuine. Either that, or she had become one hell of an actress during the past two years since he'd last seen her.

"Wow, 'lil brother. Haven't'chu grown up since I last saw ya? I gotta 'mit, ya really surprised me there. And it takes 'lot t'do that now'days. I'm impressed." Mai readjusted the far-too-big B-boy Volcom hat so it sat higher up on her head, even though it slipped back down every time.

The relief that washed over Glitch was so strong that he forgot to be offended at her overly-cocky and superior attitude towards him and the fact that she still called him "'lil brother" even though he was at least two inches taller than she, if not more.

Glitch just beamed at his older sister as Bodie affectionately draped an arm over Glitch's shoulders

"'Course when y'said that ya thought pretty boys weren't my type, I didn' know it s'cause they were yers," Mai teased, her eyes twinkling in amusement

Glitch's cheeks began to burn again as he sputtered "Hey, I didn'–I mean, I–"Now it was Bodie's turn to shut his boyfriend up with a kiss.

Mai smiled and was sincerely happy for Glitch having found love, or at least as close as she figured a 15 year-old could get

When the two surfaced for air, Bodie murmured to Glitch, "It's alright. We know what you meant."

"Aight, lover boy," Mai interrupted, sounding somewhat harsher than she intended, "get ova' here so I c'n give ya 'lil talk.'"

At first, Glitch and Bodie seemed unsure who she was talking to

"Me?" asked Bodie, placing a hand on his chest

"Yeah you, blondie. Now get'cho ass ova' here so I c'n talk t'ya _in private_." She gave Glitch a pointed look.

"Aight, aight," the techno dancer surrendered, holding up his hands, still grinning as Bodie nervously made his way to Mai, "I'll go. Just try not t'beat the crap out of him, aight?"

Mai almost laughed, which would've definitely killed the serious image she wanted right now, so instead she managed to just smirk and reply, "I'll try muh best."

"That's all'm askin'," Glitch called over his shoulder as he went to go talk to Aubrey and Angel

Then, facing Bodie, the joyful light in her eyes vanished like _that_ as Mai shed her playful, lighthearted attitude. When it came to her little brother's well being, even if she didn't always seem it, she was dead serious–emphasis on the word dead.

"Aight, lova' boy," Mai began, but Bodie interrupted

"Wait, I thought I was 'pretty boy?'"

Mai raised her eyebrows, but didn't argue. "Aight. Well, pretty boy, Glitch's still a kid, only 15, 'n he still got 'lot t'learn, I know. So I dunno how he'd handle heartbreak, 'n I hear you have a rep o' bein' the class clown. Ya feel where'm comin' from?"

That's when Bodie began to catch on. His eyes widened as he protested, "Hey, man! I would never–"

Mai cut him off. "Look, I dunno what'chu would'r wouldn't do, but lemme get one thing straight. Don'tcha go playin' 'round with muh baby brotha's feelin's o' nothin', 'cause if you do and ya break 'is heart, I'mma hav'ta break yo face." Bodie couldn't help but notice that the more intense Mai got, the more slang she tended to use.

"Got it, pretty boy?" When Mai finalized her last threat, she took a step toward Bodie so she was up in his face to emphasize the dead seriousness of her threat and gave him the "don'tchu-dare-mess-with-me-pretty-boy" glare.

Of course, his would've been far more effective she'd been taller than him, but when you're about two inches shorter than your brother who's only 5 foot 3 and barely reaches his boyfriend's shoulders already, there's only so much you can do.

Despite this, Bodie got the message. How could he not with Mai's face tilted way up and those blazing dark brown eyes trying to get up close and personal with him?

"Yeah, Mai, I hear ya loud n' clear," he said hastily

"Good," she said stepping back, and Bodie was amused to see that her cheeks were slightly pink, as though she had just realized just how close her and Bodie's faces had been

_Just like Glitch, _Bodie realized with a smile, _how cute._

"Now c'mon, pretty boy, s'go see what the others are upta." With that she turned her back on him and headed back to the other dancers as if nothing had happened, as if she made threats like that everyday.

_Man, Mai is one helluva girl, ain't she? _Chuckling to himself, the blond dancer shook his head and began to walk back to talk to Emilia–trying his best to ignore the slightly disturbing realization that he kept replaying in his mind the moment when Mai's face was only inches away from his and wondering…

* * *

**So what did you guys think? I know it needs work and stuff and that nothing really happened yet, but I promise I'll make the next chapters more exciting if you'll please just review to give me some feedback to let me know if my writing style's any good and stuff like that. Thanks! =) (O btw, all the Filipino lines are just from Google translate, so they're not necessarily accurate.)**


	2. That Night…

**Aight, ThatOneGirlidk, here's my lame attempt at yaoi. Sorry, it's my first time, so try not to be too harsh, kay? Thanks :) Enjoy**

**Disclamer: I don't own any of the DC characters cuz Harmonix does **

* * *

A couple hours their introduction at the golf course, Bodie found he still couldn't get Mai out of his head, and it was seriously bothering him. As he drove Glitch to his house to drop him off before returning to his own apartment, Bodie–deep in thought–was nearly silent.

"Aight, Bo," Glitch finally said, breaking the quietness between them. "Whassup? We're almost at mah house 'n ya haven' saida word yet." He then turned his head, trying to catch his blond boyfriend's eye.

Bodie just sighed. "I dunno, Glitch. I guess meetin' your sister was just…interesting." He didn't dare take his eyes off the road, however, to try and meet the younger dancer's gaze. Of course, with the mixed emotions he was feeling right now, Bodiie wasn't sure if he wanted to.

"Yeah, I know Mai's kinda fulla _kalokohan_–I mean crap," Glitch corrected himself in the right language quickly, before shrugging. "But I don' think tha' s'it. Somethin' else is up." He began to eye the athlete beside him even more carefully, trying to figure it out.

"Hey, you got your phone?" Bodie asked suddenly as an idea popped in his head, an idea that would get rid of his uncertain feelings once and for all.

"Uh, yeah," Glitch replied, kind of thrown off by Bodie's sudden change of topic. "Why?"

"Tell your folks that since it's the weekend you're gonna chill at my place tonight. We got some unfinished business to attend to," Bodie answered, smiling as he recalled the kisses he and the prodigy had shared earlier.

Glitch caught on fast. "Aight, then," he said beaming happily. Then he leaned up and gave Bodie a kiss on the cheek, hinting at what was to come later that night.

* * *

Glitch knew that once he returned home the next day after school, he'd be screwed and that his parents would probably ground him or something. But he didn't care. Even just one night spent with Bodie was worth a month of being grounded.

Besides, once his parents knew that Maiya had come to visit again, what Glitch did at his boyfriend's apartment would pale in comparison. Glitch knew that his father hated when Mai came because she was a constant reminder to Glitch's mother that she had never been his only and that his mother didn't hate Mai, but hated the woman who had birthed her, so she would often times unintentionally take out her resentment on Glitch's half-sister.

But the 15 year-old quickly shook away these dark thoughts and began to look away from the past to the future, and–more specifically–the amazing night he was about to spend with Bodie.

When the two at last arrived at Bodie's apartment, Glitch excitedly hopped out of the car, grabbed Bodie's hand and hurried him toward the apartment's front door. The older of the two laughed softly to himself at the younger one's enthusiasm and barely had time to lock the car before he was pulled into the apartment. At the last second, he remembered to shut the door.

Once inside, Glitch proceeded to drag the blond to the couch, sit him down, and hop sideways onto his lap. Wrapping his arms around Bodie neck, Glitch continued the make-out session that had been so rudely interrupted at the golf course. Closing his eyes just as the boy on his lap had, Bodie slipped his arms around Glitch's waist just as he had done before, hugging him closer while he let his tongue explore the inside of Glitch's' mouth. The young dancer responded by allowing his own tongue to mingle with the foreign one–or not so foreign as of late–and licking Bodie's lips.

As they continued, Bodie saw that the prodigy was starting to blush; or rather, since his eyes were still closed, he felt it because of the heat Glitch was starting to radiate. Without thinking–how could he think during a time like this?–Bodie's hands moved from Glitch's waist to the bottom of the young dancer's shirt, and with one deft pull Glitch's shirt was off.

Almost instantly Glitch began to shiver because the A/C was on high, but Bodie quickly put an end to it by moving his kisses from Glitch's lips to his neck and shoulders and trailing his fingers lovingly along his exposed torso. He heard Glitch gasp as his tongue found a sweet spot, and Bodie felt the arms around his neck tense as Glitch tried in vain to hold in his moans, "Nnhgg…Bo."

Taking a quick break, Bodie gently unwrapped Glitch's arms from his neck, looked him in the eye, and murmured. "You alright?" When Glitch nodded in response, Bodie stripped off his own shirt, and then readjusted the slightly panting breaker so he was straddling Bodie rather than just sitting sideways on his lap. He also happen to notice a surge in Glitch's jeans just below his waistline.

Now it was Glitch's turn to pleasure his partner. Like Bodie, his kisses began at the mouth before trailing down south, _way_ down south. Glitch actually had to slide off Bodie's lap to continue his pathway of kisses to the waistband of Bodie's basketball shorts, tantalizingly brushing his inner thighs all the while. The blond sucked in a lungful of air as he tipped his head back and shut his eyes tight, enjoying every second of it. The already-present bulge in his shorts swelled even more.

But when he felt Glitch's fingers hooking themselves onto his shorts, Bodie said, with a wicked grin and kind of breathlessly, "Oh no you don't." Fast as lightning, the older boy sat up and in one skillful motion he flipped the Korean around; so the next thing Glitch knew, it was him sitting on the couch while Bodie was the one pulling down his jeans. His boxers soon followed. The pulsing in Glitch's lower abdomen quickened in anticipation.

When the young breaker felt Bodie's tongue sliding along his hard member while soft hands grazed his ass, he began to tremble again as intense waves of pleasure rolled over him. Glitch closed his green eyes just as they began to glaze over and found himself leaning forward, using Bodie's shoulders to brace himself, and moaning for all he was worth.

From the spasms, groans, and shuddering breaths his prodigy was taking, Bodie knew he'd have to hurry it along unless he wanted Glitch to finish without him even entering. With that thought in his somewhat hazy mind, Bodie quickly finished up by allowing himself one more lick before standing up and allowing his own shorts to fall to the ground alongside Glitch's jeans. He wanted to get at least a few good thrusts in before Glitch came.

* * *

Afterwards, Bodie was left laying on the couch, cold and exhausted, with an unconscious and completely worn out Glitch shivering in his arms because the A/C was still on way too high. He couldn't have been happier. Not only had Bodie just spent a freaking amazing night with his boyfriend, all unwanted thoughts of Maiya had gone as well. All the older dancer could think about was what had just happened and just how damn lucky he was to have Glitch. Now he just wanted to sleep with his lover held tightly in his arms.

But just when his eyelids began to flutter close, the Korean let out a particularly violent shiver from the cold, jolting Bodie back to reality: Glitch was freezing, and Bodie's bed upstairs would probably be much more comfortable for the sleeping prodigy. Trying his best to keep from groaning in weariness, Bodie got up as quietly as he could from the couch before kneeling to gather Glitch in his arms–he was sure glad that Glitch had managed to put his jeans back on before passing out, so Bodie wouldn't have to now–and making his way to the bedroom down the hall.

Upon reaching his room, Bodie tore back the sheets and, ever so tenderly, placed Glitch down. Then he rolled in beside him, pulling the sheets up over him as he did so. Wondering why it was so cold, though it definitely felt better than the couch, Bodie just shrugged and snuggled closer to Glitch to keep the two of them warm. Only then did he realize he'd forgotten to turn down the A/C.

"Aw screw it all," Bodie muttered. _Oh well, F.I.S.H.,_ he thought to himself before giving Glitch one last kiss on his cheek, and finally giving into his exhaustion–falling into a sleep beside the already slumbering boy beside him, the boy he was now quite certain was the only one who had stolen his heart.

* * *

**And that's that, the end of my second chapter. I know the yaoi wasn't anything special, but I'm working on it. I promise my next scene will be way better. Please review and give me some feedback okay? Thanks for reading =) **

**(O btw, I just looked up F.I.S.H. on the Internet and my definition of it isn't there -_-' I know I was all like fml… So just fyi, I'm not using it to mean "first is still here." For this, I want it to mean "fuck if shit happens.")**


	3. Surfboards and Sins

**Okay, Hi-DefGirl0615, I wrote this chapter w/you in mind at the end cuz there's a hint at some MoGlitch stuff I'm hoping to put in later on. I know it's not much, sorry about that, but I hope this is enough until I finish writing the next chapter. BTW, thanks to everyone who read and/or reviewed :) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of DC whatsoever**

* * *

"Oh shit it's cold!" swore a laughing 16 year-old girl as she plunged up to her chest into the surf, completely soaking the denim cutoff shorts she wore. Immediately, a wave came surging forward and soaked the rest of the girl easily, as well as the bikini top she had on. Even though the wave hadn't been that big, the dark-skinned Filipino couldn't have been more than about 5 foot two, so she was an easy target.

The rest of her friends, already in the water, laughed good-naturedly. "'Ey, seaweed's a good look on you, Mai," called a Korean boy teasingly couple feet away from her. Mai, still spluttering, hurriedly yanked the slimy green plant off her head.

"Yeah, bu' i'matches your hair, Glitch," she replied evilly, "so you should 'ave it." And she flung it towards him. With a yelp, Glitch threw himself aside so the sticky green projectile hit the blond that had been beside him instead. This just made everyone laugh even harder–well, except the victim.

"Yo, Bodie, if you wanted a seaweed wrap, ya shoulda jus' gone to the spa," crowed another girl, who, like Mai, was finding it rather difficult to keep the waves from overwhelming her. Luckily, she had an older girl behind her to help her out. Taye cracked up at 'Lil T's comment and gave her younger sister an appreciative high-five.

However, Bodie missed the remark, for after making a face and peeling off the sticky green vegetation he had dove underwater to get the gunk off his chest. When he resurfaced, Bodie slicked back his hair and said, "Alright, since I don't really wanna get anymore stuff thrown at me, how about we start the surf lessons we came here for?"

Still laughing, Glitch and Mai agreed and went with Bodie deeper into the ocean while Emilia headed back to the sand to grab their boards. Taye and 'Lil T decided to start a sand-throwing war, and Mo, having nothing else to do except wonder why Angel and Aubrey didn't show up, followed Bodie and the two younger teens.

* * *

After at least twenty minutes of searching the vast blue ocean before him, Bodie finally seemed to have found what he was looking for. "Alright, Glitch," he said at last. This seems like a good place to start." Glancing around, Glitch saw that they had traveled quite a ways from where Mai and Emilia had decided to stop. But he just shrugged. Glitch didn't really care, besides it would be nice to be alone with Bodie.

"Aight, so what first?"

"First," the lifeguard said, slipping off the board to tread water beside Glitch, "get onto your stomach and start paddling."

"_Paddling_?" Glitch asked in surprise and stared at the Bodie, certain the surfer was joking.

"Yup, with your arms, you know," Bodie confirmed.

"Yeah, 'cause paddling's gonna teach me how t'surf," the younger dancer grumbled, but he got onto his stomach and obediently began to pull his hands through the water.

"Actually, it is," Bodie replied knowingly. "This is how you approach a wave you wanna catch. Plus–"

But he was cut off by a shriek from Emilia. "Bodie! _Bodie_! Get over here! Mai just fell off my board and I can't find her!"

Glitch saw extreme concern cloud his boyfriend's features–perhaps more than should've been necessary in Glitch's opinion, but hey maybe that was just him. "Sorry, Glitch, I'll have Mo come help you out. He knows how to surf," Bodie apologized. Then he began to swim towards the panicking Emilia calling, "I'm coming, Emilia, relax."

The 15 year-old chuckled to himself, but decided to hold his tongue and not tell them that Mai could swim perfectly well and was probably just messing with them. Besides, it was their fault for not realizing that Mai had been raised on an _island_–which, as far as he knew, was surrounded by water 24/7. If they couldn't figure out that only an idiot wouldn't have learned how to swim, that was their problem.

"'Ey, 'lil man. So I hear y'wanna know howta surf."

Lost in his mirth-filled thoughts, Glitch almost took his own tumble off the surfboard at the unexpected voice. "Mo!" he cried in surprise, struggling to retain his balance. "Don' scare me like that!" Sitting up and turning to give the older B-boy a death stare, Glitch found his furious gaze suddenly morph.

How could he try to glare daggers at the chocolate-skinned god that thad been his previous love? Those warm, twinkling amber eyes; the perfect and pearly-white smile; and, of course, the well-muscled body, which obviously included the abs; it was all too much. Glitch felt his heart shatter as he tortured himself with yet another heart-wrenching "what-if." And the fact that he was seeing Mo in all his glory didn't exactly help.

"Didn'cho motha' ever teach ya starin' is rude?" Mo asked in amusement as Glitch's face burned in embarrassment at having been caught staring.

"Er–sorry," Glitch mumbled awkwardly, quickly averting his eyes.

"Naw, s'cool, short stuff. I was jus' kiddin'," Mo assured him, hopping onto the board behind Glitch, wrapping one arm around the younger dancer's waist to steady him. Glitch's eyes widened at the intimate gesture, but–almost against his better judgement–he didn't say anything. "C'mon, le's go find a real place t'surf," Mo said and began to paddle even further from the others.

Once they began to get seriously far away from the shore, Glitch decided to advocate his nervous thoughts, "Uh…hey, man, we're goin' kinda far."

"Don'tchu worry your pretty 'lil head," Mo reassured him. "We're not that far."

Glitch almost flinched when Mo said that, for it stirred unwanted feelings–feelings that should've been long gone–in his young, naive heart. Twisting his shoulders to face Mo, Glitch said, "Are you…" But his voice died in his throat when he met Mo's eyes.

The amber depths were glistening unusually bright with some emotion unknown, yet slightly familiar, to Glitch. Suddenly the 15 year-old recalled where he had seen it before, it was the same look that Bodie gave him every time their friends unintentionally separated them. It was a look of longing and desperation, but mixed into it was something else: regret.

"Glitch, I…" But the older B-boy trailed off, not having the faintest idea of how to voice what he was thinking.

Nevertheless, Glitch hardly noticed, being so captivated by the loving amber gaze before him. It was everything he had ever wanted to see in Mo's eyes, minus the regret of course, yet it felt wrong. Even so, Glitch was so dazed by its intensity that he wasn't even sure why it felt so wrong. All thoughts of Bodie had completely abandoned him. Now he just wanted to feel Mo's tender lips pressed against his in the kiss he'd been yearning for so long.

Hi-Def's senior must have seen the longing that mirrored his own in the other boy's emerald-green gaze because the the next thing Glitch knew, a foreign pair of lips were on his and a warm tongue was making its way into his mouth. So he did the natural thing, he closed his eyes and took pleasure in every second of it. Everything Glitch had previously felt with Bodie was nothing compared to what he was experiencing now as his first love tried to reclaim what was rightfully his.

Opening his eyes slightly to see what he was doing, the Korean managed to swing his legs over the surfboard so he could face sideways and comfortably turn his head toward his first love without having to break their lip contact. Then he closed his eyes again as the French kisses became heavier and the arms around his waist pulled him closer. On instinct, the younger of the two encircled Mo's neck with his arms to show just how delighted he was to be in Mo's arms again.

When he felt the gentle hands on his lower back began to stray even lower, Glitch felt his pulse begin to quicken as he wondered just how far the older dancer would take it to prove that he wanted him.

In the back of his mind, part of him–the part of him that was still was still aware that he had a boyfriend and Mo wasn't it–began to wonder just what Bodie would do if he just happen to swim back over and catch Mo making out with the boy who the Hi-Def senior had rejected a year ago. However, that part of Glitch needn't have bothered because though the blond would certainly have been heartbroken and torn apart, he was having way too much fun with a certain Filipino to notice just what sins were occurring on his surfboard.

* * *

**So what did you guys think? Nothing too exciting, I know, but I'd love to know what you guys thought of it. Please review. Thanks!**

**O btw, I just realized I made ch. 2 sound like it was Sunday. Sorry, my bad, Ch. 2's supposed to be Saturday and this Ch.'s supposed to take place on Sunday. **


	4. What the Hell Am I Doing?

**Okay, nothing really happens in this chapter. It's more of a set-up chapter for my yaoi in the next one. Sorry 'bout that. But I promise if you read this one first, it'll make the stuff that happens after make a lot more sense lolz. So please bear with it, then you'll get rewarded w/the upcoming yaoi scene. Hint, hint, it's some MoGlitch ;) K, that's all. Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the DC characters**

* * *

_Wha' the _impyerno (hell)_ m'I doin' here? _Maiya wondered as she stood facing the door to Bodie's apartment. How did she ever get roped into agreeing to meet up the blond at his apartment before going for a walk with him at a nearby park? But as she rang the doorbell, Mai remembered just how she came to be in her current predicament…

It had been about 9 in the morning when Mai, being so bored words could not describe it, had decided to give her newfound dancer friends a call and ask if they had any plans for the day. Scrolling through her contacts list, Mai skipped over Glitch's name–she figured school had started by now–and settled on Emilia's number. The older and far more athletic girl had seemed pretty chill and fun to hang with, so the 16 year-old chosen to try her first.

_Ring…riiiing…riiiiiing! _No answer.

Annoyed, Mai had continued down the list, calling until she was left with only one more name–the person she least wanted to see at the moment. _What the _segseu (fuck)_? _the Filipino had thought, using Glitch's favorite Korean cuss word. _Wonder what's up. _

Finally, Mai had given into her seemingly incurable case of boredom and pressed the call button.

_Ring…riii–_

"Hello?"

"'Ey, pretty boy, y'got any plans t'day?"

And thus her current situation was born. Mai shook her head at her own stupidity. _Wha's the matter wi' me,_ she thought to herself as she rang the doorbell yet again._ I shouldn' be here, _'s_pecially after wha' happened yesterday. Maybe I oughtta leave… _But all ideas of leaving right there and then fled her mind the instant the beautiful, blond opened the door and stepped out to greet her.

"Sorry, to keep you waiting, shortie. Ready for our date?" he asked with a wink that melted the teenage girl's heart.

* * *

_What the _jiong (hell)_ am I doin' here? _the 15 year-old Korean boy pondered as he stood staring at the door to the house of his current dance partner–and past love. Well, maybe 'past love' wasn't necessarily accurate considering all that had gone down at the beach the previous day.

Thinking about it, Glitch felt himself smile. He couldn't help it, the older B-boy had ignited–no, had simply _revived_–the fiery passion that Glitch, without realizing it, had always felt towards him. Sure, Glitch had kept telling himself that he was over Mo and that he was all for Bodie now, but that didn't change the truth. _  
_

Suddenly, the young breaker began to actually contemplate the reason he had come to see Mo and began to realize just what a bad, not to mention awkward, idea it was. Glitch began to lose his nerve and wondered if he should just leave right then and there.

_Naw, _he decided. _I'm already screwed for ditching school, 'n goin' back now ain't gonna make it better. 'Sides, 'Lil T'd prolly murder me fer ditchin' wi'out her. I migh' s'well jus' stay 'n get this over with. _With that, Glitch knocked on the door.

* * *

"I gotta say, Mai, you clean up nice," Bodie observed, only half-joking, as he admired her outfit. The Filipino girl was wearing a different pair of denim cutoff short-shorts with a wide, brown braid belt; a lightweight, striped summer scarf over a simple white t shirt; and cute brown sandals that matched her belt. Walking around the park, Bodie found that Mai actually looked really pretty once she'd swapped her bad-girl image for a more feminine one.

Now, if said girl had known that the blond's comment was actually pretty legit, she probably would've been blushing like crazy. However, since it was Bodie, she just laughed it off and playfully punched him in the arm. "'Ey, it's not my fault Aubrey took me shopping yesterday and practically threatened to burn all my other clothes. Why d'ya think I was late t'the beach?"

"Oh, is that why? I thought you were just wandering around looking for more of Glitch's friends to threaten," he teased back, affectionately flicking her forehead before his fingers continued to drum on her shins.

The two were relaxing on one of the park benches in shade since it was so hot. Bodie was sitting on it normally, but Mai had decided to take a rather interesting seating position. She was faced sideways on the right side of the bech so her back was against the armrest and her legs were strewn across Bodie's lap, her left one threatening to fall off the edge of his knees. All previous awkwardness Mai had felt earlier while waiting outside his apartment had evaporated within the first 5 minutes she had spent walking to the park with the blond.

While Bodie continued to grin at his reference to when they had first met at the golf course, Mai crossed her arms over her chest and said darkly, "Very funny, pretty boy."

"Why thank you. I am very funny, aren't I?" was Bodie's smart-ass reply as he pulled her teetering left leg safely back into his lap.

The girl sitting beside him–or perpendicular to him?–just scowled, which caused Bodie to chuckle, "So how'd Aubrey manage to get _you_ to go shopping anyways?"

"She told me she was gonna buy me a new hat," Mai grumbled, obviously still vexed about the memory. "Then she dragged me through _e-ver-y sin-gle _damn shop there was."

"Ah, now it makes sense," Bodie said in a mock wise voice, nodding knowingly while half-closing his eyes. "That's how Aubs likes to roll," he continued in his normal voice. So did she at least get you you're new hat in the end?"

"No, she just took my old one," Mai pouted, making a face.

It was so cute–_Like Glitch,_ murmured the piece of his mind that still even remembered the young breaker–that Bodie couldn't resist doing what he did next, though he was certain he'd end up regretting it. "It's okay, you know what'll make you feel better?"

"What?" asked a still petulant Mai.

"This." And the, gently slipping her legs off of his lap, he slid closer to Mai to close the gap between them, leaned down, and shared their second kiss–which, as far as Bodie was concerned, was just as good as their first at the beach.

* * *

**Yayyyy you're done w/the boring ch. so you can get 2 the good one. Thanks 4 reading; u don't even have 2 review this one cuz all the good stuff is in the next one, but I'd sure appreciate it :) **


	5. All's Fair in Love and War

**Okay, Hi-DefGirl0615, here's the MoGlitch yaoi I promised you :D I gotta say, I'm actually kind of pleased by how this yaoi scene turned out. Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the DC characters.**

* * *

Slightly disturbed by his recent talk with Glitch, Mo decided to take a walk to clear his head. Not only was he concerned that Glitch hadn't seemed very bothered by the fact he had skipped school, but when Mo discovered the reason the other half of Hi-Def had come to him in the first place, it had sent his mind into a whirlwind of thoughts so jumbled and confused the B-boy couldn't wrap his mind around it. So, to try and mentally untangle himself, Mo decided he'd leave his house as soon as possible. But, that didn't end up being for a while…

* * *

Hi-Def had been left sitting on Mo's couch in shock after Glitch had been invited in and revealed the reason he was there, a certain _request_ that he had proposed. Actually, Mo was the only one of the two in a stunned silence; Glitch was just impressed by his own guts at asking such a question and, upon realizing Mo's astonishment, was smirking like he had just found a year's worth of blackmail to hold over the older B-boy's head.

"Are…are ya sure?" Mo stammered at last.

Glitch nodded, though honestly he wasn't. In his head, the uncertain 15 year-old was still speculating about whether coming here had been a good idea, and it wiped the smirk right off his face.

"Thanks fer trustin' me, 'lil bit," Mo murmured, his voice filled with sincere gratitude. Then he leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on the younger boy's lips–just another sin he could add to his growing list that had started at the beach. Mo had intended to just stop there at one thank-you kiss, but once his lips were pressed against the young prodigy's he couldn't resist continuing. Soon, he had his arms wrapped around the Korean's waist and his tongue had found its way into his mouth, earning him a soft sigh of pleasure–or was it longing?–from Glitch. The older of the two decided it was the latter and chose to oblige to what the young breaker was craving.

Quickly stripping off Glitch's shirt, Mo's tongue began to wander from the Glitch's mouth down his neck, and the train of kisses lingered for a bit on his shoulders, seemingly in search of that sweet spot that Bodie had managed to find on the last time the young dancer had spent night at his boyfriend's apartment. However, after a couple more seconds of fruitless searching, Mo figured it was time to move on before he lost Glitch's interest.

Just as he was about to move further down to Glitch's chest and stomach, Mo felt a strange, though not unpleasant, sensation. It was a pair of teeth gently nibbling on his earlobe. Smiling to himself at how cute the gesture was, Mo stopped what he was doing to allow the prodigy to make his own move. The older breaker was happy as hell that he did.

As soon as Glitch recognized that he was the dominant one, he took complete control. His past year with Bodie had taught him a couple tricks to use in the bedroom, or, in this case, on the couch. First, he quickly pulled off Mo's shirt so his mentor had just as much dark skin showing as he had light. Then, Glitch covered Mo's hands with his own and moved them from around his waist to above the older breaker's head as he gently forced Mo onto his back so Mo was laying flat on his back with his hands over his head. Pinning Mo's wrists there with one hand, Glitch proceeded to get onto his knees and place them on either side of Mo's body so he was leaning over the older breaker, his crotch was hovering enticingly over the supposedly-more-experienced B-boy's abs. Glitch even went so far as to begin to lower himself and gyrate his hips so as to grind his junk against the older dancer's stomach. With his back parallel to the couch, Mo was helpless to do anything but to watch, astounded and quite turned on, as the younger boy teased him in the sexiest way possible.

Pausing his hips and leaning down, Glitch stole a passionate kiss from the dancer beneath him and gave him a lustful glance before reaching down with his free hand to begin to stimulate Mo's already growing junk. Of course it didn't _need_ any manual help from Glitch, but it pleased the inexperienced of the two to be able to feel for himself that he was doing well enough to get Hi-Def's senior hard already. Once it was done swelling, Glitch hooked the fingers of his free hands on the edge of Mo's jeans and boxers and began to slowly inch them down, trying to drag it out for as long as possible. His efforts were rewarded as Mo began to pant in apprehension.

Unlike Bodie, Mo didn't complain at Glitch's insistence to be the one in charge, which the younger dancer found strangely satisfying. Needless to say his satisfaction now was nothing to what it would be in a few more minutes. Finally pulling Mo's pants and boxers off completely, Glitch continued his manual action by sliding his hand up and down Mo's shaft, which was slick with pre-cum. He started slow and sensually, but as he felt his own rod begin to copy that of the man beneath him, Glitch began to speed it up. Mo let out a loud moan, closing his eyes and tightening his jaws as the powerful pulsing down there increased in anticipation. The sound that the older dancer made was, by Glitch's standards, incredibly sexy and it encouraged him to rub it even faster.

Next, Glitch released Mo's wrists and used his now free hand to slip off his own dark jeans and boxers to toss them off to the side somewhere. As soon as he realized his hands were free, the older breaker reached down to help out the hand that was still working on his own rod while his other hand stretched up to stroke Glitch's stiffened junk. Mo heard a gasp when he started to fondle the 15 year-old and felt him nearly lose his balance, which was Mo's cue to sit up and plant a loving kiss on the flushed and trembling teen. It was amazing how weak Glitch became when it _his_ turn to be touched.

"You aight? We can take this to the floor if you want."

But Glitch had just shook his head, too breathless to even respond. As if to prove he was alright, Glitch gave Mo a little pinch on his tip, which made Mo flinch with both pain and pleasure. "I'm…okay," the he managed to get out.

"Aight," Mo replied, relieved, "but if y'don't mind, I'mma take it from 'ere." _Y'look too tired t'do anythin' else, anyways, _he added silently. With that, the older B-boy prepared to finish what Glitch had started.

* * *

The dark-skinned breaker didn't really pay attention to his surroundings as he strolled around aimlessly. He just let his feet take him where they wanted to while he tried to think about what to do. Though, after what had just occurred between him and a certain 15 year-old Korean, it was hard to keep his thoughts straight. Even so, he managed to still be a little worried about what he had told Glitch before things had gotten out of hand.

_I already promised 'im, but who could resist that face, them green eyes, or…those lips? _Mo felt a smile find its way into his facial expression as he thought of Glitch, a smile identical to the one said breaker had worn while waiting outside the older B-boy's apartment. But it disappeared almost at once as another thought crossed his mind. _Am I even good enough for Glitch? I did reject him first… Was I ever good enough? 'N what about Bodie?_

In spite of these dark thoughts clouding his mind, all of Mo's insecurity vanished the instant his amber eyes registered the…er, _interesting_ sight before him. Mo had begun to pay attention to his surroundings to find himself in a local park, and common dance spot for him, and there was Bodie–Glitch's supposed "boyfriend"– making out with someone _else_ on a park bench. The pop-and-lock dancer could hardly believe his good luck. Here was the final push Glitch needed to drive him into Mo's arms permanently. Snapping a quick picture with his phone to fulfill his promise to Glitch, Mo smirked. _S__crew Bodie. All's fair in love and war, right?_

* * *

**Sooooo, what did y'all think? I thought it was pretty good MoGlitch yaoi, but I dunno. Maybe that's just me… :/ Please review to tell me how I did :) **


	6. What Have I Done?

**Kays, so I know I haven't updated lately, sorry 'bout that, but I've been srsly busy. …Hahaha, who am I kidding? Laziness is a bitch XD Okay, this one is kinda a filler 'cuz I'm still not sure where this story is headed. Lolz, sorry. Try to enjoy! O, fyi, I switch between a scene w/Mai and Bodie and a scene w/Glitch and Mo a lot, so that's y there's like a billion lines everywhere. **

**Oh yeah, 1 more thing. Sorry, Hi-DefGirl0615, but I kind of killed the idea of this ch. being fluffy cuz I've been readin some pretty depressin fanfics lately, so yeahhhh… Death Note fanfics can be surprisingly pessimistic (did I spell that right?). Sorry bout tht 2. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own DC. I'm pretty sure no one on this site does… -_-' **

* * *

"Hey, Mai, open up!" yelled Bodie while standing outside the door to a rather small, dingy apartment. He was getting weird looks from the occasional person who walk past him in the hallway, but he didn't care. All he wanted was for the damn Filipino to–

The door swung open revealing an exceptionally annoyed-looking Mai. "'Da fuck, man? I'm frickin' live right now! Wha' da hell d'ya want?" She glared daggers at him, which, under normal circumstances, would have been kind of funny considering she was a whole head shorter than him and wasn't looking particularly fierce since she was wearing a baggy white shirt over black girl boxers and her hair was pinned up in a messy, lopsided bun. To top it all off, Mai was wearing Ray-Ban glasses.

Bodie's anger faltered for a second as he tried to comprehend what she had just said, which was kind of hard to do since he was kind of in shock by the fact that she wore glasses and how un-Mai-ish she looked. "You're…live?"

Rolling her eyes, Mai gestured to the XBox controller in her hand and the headphones slung around her neck. When Bodie still looked confused, she facepalmed herself. "I'm playing C.O.D, _mo ungas_–I mean, you idiot."

"Cod…?"

Maiya tilted her head back with an oh-God-help-me-now sort of look. "Call of Duty, Modern Warfare 3. I can't believe I even _know_ someone as lame as you."

"You mean you can't believe you're _lucky_ enough to know someone as _awesome_ as me?" He joked while stepping past the hardcore gamer into her apartment, his previous anger completely forgotten. "So, are you going to ask me what I'm doing here or what?"

Letting out a mock sigh–and quickly thinking, _Well ain't someone bi-polar today?_–Mai closed the door and walked around to the back of the couch before vaulting herself over to lay propped against the arm of the it. Bodie noticed it was the same position she had been in on Monday at their park date. "Fine, what's up?" Mai finally said. Returning her eyes to the TV screen, she scowled and swore, "Aw, fuck, Bodie. You just dropped me like five ranks." Screwing her face up in concentration, she began to avenge her many, _many_ deaths that had occurred in the last couple minutes. Judging by the snack wrappers and empty soda bottles littered around the couch, she had apparently been in the middle of a total C.O.D marathon.

Settling on the other end of the couch, so Mai's bare feet just barely brushed the edge of his right thigh, Bodie was able to watch for about two seconds before he was bored as hell and decided to put an end to it. In a flash, the blond had swiped the controller away from Mai and easily held it out of her reach while she cried out, "'Ey! Give it back!"

"Not until you hear me out," Bodie told her, feeling a smirk form on his face as he easily held back the short-limbed girl that had leapt up in an attempt to grab the controller back. "Then you can keep on playing. Deal?"

Glowering at him, Mai flopped down onto the couch with her legs crossed and her arms folded tightly against her chest in the world's most childish sulk. "Fine," she growled. "So get on with it already."

* * *

At the beginning of the week, he had discovered a dark secret that would serve perfectly as the leverage he needed to finally get Glitch to become his. Now Mo felt like he was walking on air. Of course, he had been kind of put off when he realized that it would be far more effective to wait until the school week had ended before revealing what he had learned; but hey, Mo had waited for nearly two years– almost ever since he'd met the young breaker–so he figured he could wait for a few more days.

And now the waiting was over! It was Saturday again, and he could finally show Glitch the picture he had taken and welcome the 15 year-old into his arms with a loving embrace he–something he had been holding back for so long. Quickly dialing Glitch's number, Mo said, "'Ey, 'lil man, y'got anythin' t'do t'day?"

"Uh, no," came the puzzled reply. "Why? Wassup, Mo?"

"Come t'my place 'n I'll tell ya," the older dancer replied.

"Aight, I'll be over in a bit." Then he hung up.

Mo leaned against the back of his couch in content. Today was going to be quite memorable. Today was going to be the day he got Glitch back.

* * *

Mai stared at the blond pacing anxiously in front her in disbelief. "Are you fucking serious? Y'came all the way here, interrupted my C.O.D marathon, _and_ dropped me like 20 ranks to tell me you're concerned because my brother is too lazy to answer his shitty phone?" The Filipino was outraged. _I can't _believe_ this white boy's nerve! _she screamed inwardly. Mai wanted to strangle Bodie for being such a girl about his relationship.

"Well, when you put it that way–" Bodie began in an embarrassingly hurt voice.

"Y'mean when I say the truth," she interrupted drily, trying in vain to keep from rolling her eyes. She was laying sprawled leisurely on the couch and her neck was starting to hurt from following Bodie's pacing. _If he destroys the carpet, I'mma make him pay for it, _she thought absentmindedly.

"It's just, I tried to call and text him this morning and he didn't answer. I'm starting to get worried. What if he…saw?" When he stopped his pacing and turned to look at her, Mai saw his deep blue gaze filled with concern…and pain.

Immediately she felt guilty for being so harsh. After nearly 6 years of hiding behind a fake, badass/too-cool-to-care attitude, it was just force of habit. Ever since her mom… _No, Mai,_ she mentally scolded herself. _Don't think about the past. It's never done you any good before, and it ain't gonna help you now. _Returning to the present, she started to say in a gentle voice, "Look, Bo," but hesitated when she saw him flinch at Glitch's nickname for him and continue to pace.

Taking a deep breath, she continued. "Ya know as well s'I do that this can't keep goin' on–this 'us.'" Mai felt her heart rip itself in two as she managed to choke out the hated words, the words she hated for being the truth. "It's gotta be either me 'r Glitch." She held her breath as she waited for the blond's response. The 16 year-old expected an angry outburst and perhaps a stinging blow across her face. It wouldn't be the first time someone had hit her…

Yet what she got instead was, in some ways, much worse. Bodie stopped his pacing again and slumped onto the couch, his elbows resting on his knees while his hands held his head. Then he softly whispered. "I know." The older boy sounded so anguished and defeated that Mai instinctively slid over to him and hugged him close to her as best she could, doing her best to comfort him. But it was hard to do considering that no one had ever done this for her before, so she was unsure of how to. Because of this, she just did what came to her head first: two simple words.

"I'm sorry."

* * *

"So wassup?" Glitch asked as he made a beeline to the couch and made himself right at home. Once he had found a comfortable position, he glanced up at Mo, who had walked over and sat down next to him. The older breaker seemed to have a unusually solemn, almost sympathetic, expression on his face. "Uh, wassa matter, Mo?" the Korean asked nervously.

"I…I don't know how to say this, Glitch. Bu' 'member when ya asked me t'keep an eye on Bodie last week?"

Glitch blushed furiously and broke eye contact with Mo. Of course he remembered, and he had felt immensely guilty afterwards for not trusting his boyfriend. Yet he had just had an annoying feeling, so the young breaker decided it was better to be safe than sorry. "Er, yeah. Wha' 'bout it?"

"You were right."

The 15 year-old snapped his green gaze back onto Mo's amber one instantly. "W-what?" He tried to keep control of his voice, keep it calm, but Hi-Def's senior could still hear it quiver.

Turning on his phone, Mo showed Glitch the picture. It perfectly portrayed Bodie with his lips locked on Maiya's; there was no way to deny it. Glitch could've sworn he felt his heart shatter. Immediately, he ran through every bad or mean thing he had ever done to the blond he loved so much. Most of them had been him joking around–save for a few that had been accidents of course–but did Bodie know that?

Suddenly it hit him. _He found out about what happened on Monday, _Glitch thought desperately, his mind still racing as he remembered what had occurred between himself and Mo. But by now, his thoughts were so jumbled and filled with hurt and agony that he couldn't think straight. The only thing his despairing mind managed to conjure up was an image of his beautiful blond: the gorgeous golden locks, that perfect body and pearly-white smile, the flawlessly tanned skin, and of course his heart of an angel. Glitch had thrown that all away by cheating on him, and for what? For less than an hour's worth of pleasure? And with someone who would never love him back, at that. No, no one would ever love him like Bodie did.

All at once, he felt strong arms wrap around him and a warm body pressed against his side, calming his distraught form. Glitch hadn't even noticed he had been trembling in grief until his quaking stopped as Mo murmured into his ear, "I'm so sorry, G." That's when Glitch broke down completely.

He couldn't help it; Bodie had given him everything he'd ever wanted, and he'd gone and cheated on him with Mo. Then Mo had hinted at having feelings for him after all, and Glitch had started crying over his boyfriend right in front of him. Tears began leak from the corner of his eyes, despite all of his efforts to contain them, and he buried his face in Mo's shoulder. "Jega baboibnida. Joesong haeyo," (I'm an idiot. I'm sorry) Glitch said in a muffled voice into the crook of his mentor's neck.

Mo hesitated, unsure of what his prodigy had just told him in his native language of Korean, but he had a pretty good idea. "Shhhh, it's okay," he reassured Glitch in a soft voice, but the dancer was shaking once more. "I've got'cha, I've got'cha." Taking a deep breath, Mo continued to hug and comfort his heartbroken dancer while in his head, he was wondering, horrified, _What have I done?_

* * *

**Yeah, could ya tell it was a filler ch.? It was pretty obvious since nothing whatsoever happened and I left it really open-ended lolz. Okay, plz review and tell me how I'm doin so far! Thanks :)**

**O btw, plz PM me w/how ya think it shood end cuz I'm still pretty open 2 MoGlitch or BoGlitch. And forgive any errors i made in spelling/grammar cuz I didn't check it as many times as I usually do. Okay that's all. Thanks again 4 reading :D **


	7. I Can Never Forget

**OMG I just realized my reviews got into the double digits! :D (Yeah, i know I'm so lame, but hey, this is my 1st fanfic ever, so this is a big moment, alright XD) Okay, I hope you guys remember what happened in the last chapter, cuz I'm gonna take it right from there. Sorry, but I'm too lazy to remind you guys what's been happening lately. Hahaha, enjoy! **

* * *

Suddenly, a flash of white in the corner of his eye caught Bodie's attention, distracting him from his pit of self-induced despair and misery–for which he was grateful. Lifting his head from his hands, he turned his head to glance at Mai, who was still hugging him close in a consoling manner. It was an odd mark on her neck, slightly paler than the rest of her dark skin. "Mai?" Bodie whispered, reaching out with one hand and brushed the blemish.

Letting out a startled gasp, Mai visibly flinched and jerked herself to break the contact, instantly releasing Bodie from her embrace. Then she began to rub her neck where the blond had touched her, hiding it from view. All at once she realized what she had just done and began to blush. "S-sorry," the flushed Filipino stammered. "I didn't mean to…I just–"

But her clumsy apology was interrupted by Bodie saying, "Mai, what's on your neck?" He didn't sound angry or hurt that she had pulled away so suddenly or hadn't given a proper apology, just confused and genuinely curious.

"Nothing," she replied instinctively. As she said this, she quickly set her hair free from its messy bun and allowed it to cascade down her shoulders as it usually did, while cursing to herself, _You're in deep shit now. Way t'go, Mai._ How could she forget about the numerous scars on her neck and allow herself to wear her hair up? "It's nothing, really. It's just–"

However, before she could continue, Mai was cut off once again as Bodie leaned down and, seemingly out of nowhere, pressed his lips against hers, thus silencing her. The 16 year-old's eyes widened for a second, in astonishment at the abruptness of the kiss, but they were soon closed as she remembered just how much she enjoyed Bodie's kisses. As Mai allowed herself to melt into the long, passionate kiss, she felt one of Bodie's hands caress her neck. Had she been in any state to remember what had passed between the two moments before, she might have registered that his hand was doing more than gently pushing her face closer to his–it was also exploring the texture of her skin, feeling every one of her scars.

However, Mai was oblivious to anything but heat that was gathering in her stomach and face and the extreme pleasure she felt when Bodie's tongue found its way between her lips. All of a sudden, while his tongue investigated every inch of her mouth, she felt his other arm scoop her into his lap. Mai cupped his face with both hands in response. The hand that had been investigating her scarred neck now wandered to her chin and tilted it up as Bodie broke away. Looking straight into her dark brown eyes, he asked again, "Where did those scars come from?"

That's when it hit her. The make-out session had simply been a cover up for him to scrutinize her scars. He had used her, had played and manipulated her as if she were nothing more than a video game. Hurt found its way into her eyes and she looked away, mumbling, "Nothing." She then proceeded to slide from his lap and back to the other end of the couch. Mai felt her heart being torn apart as the realization dawned on her. _Ako ganitong isang tulala (I'm such an idiot), _she thought to herself, feeling the tears well up in her eyes.

"Mai, I only–"

"It's just something from my past, okay!" she yelled at him. The heartbreak, the manipulation, it was too much for her at the moment. She just snapped. "They're always there, to remind me, to tell me to never forget," Mai whispered, almost too quietly for Bodie to hear. Her shoulders began to shake as the tears finally managed to escape, and 6 years' worth of misery, pain, and pent-up emotions came flowing down her cheeks.

"What happened? Tell me, please," Bodie murmured. Now it was his turn to embrace and comfort his friend.

"My life happened," she muttered in a muffled voice into his shoulder as he hugged her close.

* * *

**Okay, sorry for the ridiculously short ch. but I when I said I was too lazy to remind you guys what happened it earlier, it also meant I was too lazy 2 finish up the ch. Hahaha sorry. I'm still working on the nxt part. I'll update soon I promise! Thx 4 reading, you guys, and please review! :D **


	8. The Past

**Okay, so as I was sitting here eating chocolate ice cream and wondering what to write next, I thought of something frickin amazing (and probably impossible lolz). Wouldn't it be dope (yes I used "dope" cuz I'm badass like that. hahaha XD), if you could program your computer so whatever you thought would automatically be typed onto the screen? Yeah, that would make writing this ch. so much easier cuz I wouldn't have to keep putting down my ice cream everytime I thought of something (of course, it would probably be filled with random thoughts that came out of who-knows-where that I'd have to delete, but who cares?). *sigh* If only… **

**Anyways, enough of my fantasies. This chapter is mostly just explaining Mai's past and stuff. O and it sets up a pretty dramatic scene for Glitch later on. BTW, sorry for making Mai so bi polar. I didn't mean for it to be like that, but she was under a lot of stress, so cut her some slack plz. Hope you guys like it! :) **

* * *

Bodie gazed in shock at the trembling girl in his arms. Never before had he considered Maiya breaking down like this a possibility, much less that he would be there to witness it. The 16 year-old had always seemed so strong and confident–like nothing could touch or faze her. Yet here she was, tears streaming from her eyes and shaking uncontrollably. Holding her tight, Bodie breathed calmingly into her ear, "Hey, it's okay. It's all okay."

"No it's not," Mai managed to say inbetween the sobs that racked her body. "I shouldn't even be alive right now. I'm jus' a terrible mistake she never lived down."

"What do you mean?" Bodie asked as he began to rock her back and forth to soothe her. _Who is she talking about? _Then, her tears stopped and Mai took a deep, calming breath to regain her composure.

"'ow d'ya think me 'n Glitch're related? His dad–no, _our_ dad–was on vacation, 'fore he met 'is wife, when 'e screwed my mom at a bar," Mai explained bitterly, shutting her eyes as if that would change the truth. "When 'e found out she got pregnant, 'e got scared and left my mom all 'lone. Then, two year later, he went 'n got married 'n had Glitch." Bodie's sat in a shocked silence. He hadn't asked about Mai's family before, so he didn't known what to expect, but this sure wasn't it. At least it explained why the two of them looked almost nothing alike–except for the hair, which was the exact same shade of black, and their faces a bit, they both had the same slightly angled jawline–for they were half-siblings, not full.

"She was only 19 wh'n 'e screwed up 'er life," she whispered. _'N gave me mine, _Mai added silently to herself, feeling a couple more tears slide from beneath her eyelids at the unfairness of her life, of her mother's life, of it all. The next thing she knew, it all came pouring out: every secret about herself she had tried to cover up and hide from for so long–but the truth behind her existence could not stay in the shadows forever, no matter how much she wished it could.

* * *

The sobs that racked the young dancer's body had yet to subside, or even weaken at all, and the dancer in question couldn't stand it. Glitch knew he must look so weak and like such a baby to his mentor, but he couldn't help it. His heart had just been ripped from his chest and torn into a thousand pieces. And it was all because of a stupid picture on a phone, a picture that showed his beloved blond angel giving his heart, a heart that he had promised to Glitch, away to another.

Soft amber eyes gazed at the broken prodigy with pain glittering in their depths. _I caused this,_ Mo thought, distressed, as he rested his chin on the head of the dancer in his lap. _I'm so sorry, Glitch._

Slowly, gradually, the weeping breaker in Mo's lap began to take deep, shuddering breaths and managed to pull himself together. With on final gulp of air, Glitch buried his face into Mo's well-muscled chest and murmured, "Thanks, Mo, fer…everythin'. Bu' I gotta go. I need…t'think."

Slipping a hand under Glitch's chin, Mo gently tipped his face up so uncertain green eyes could meet agonized amber ones. Caressing the 15 year-old's face with the same hand, Mo tenderly wiped away one last tear glistening on the cheek of his beau. "I understand," Mo whispered, doing his best to relay to Glitch everything he wanted, but couldn't, put into words–like his great remorse at his actions, from both the past and the present; his apology for the deep wanting he felt in the depths of his heart and soul that shouldn't be there; and, most of all, his deep, unwavering love for him.

Leaning closer, Mo prepared to plant a kiss on the boy who he wanted to be his so badly it was a physical ache everyday. Glitch felt his breath hitch in…anticipation? Fear? He didn't know. When their lips were just a hair-breadth's apart, the older boy hesitated, unsure if this was what the other breaker wanted. It was in that one moment's pause that Glitch came to his senses and did what he knew he had to. He pulled away.

Climbing from Mo's lap, Glitch turned his back on the older dancer and walked to the door and opened it. Silhoutted against the sunlight streaming in through the open doorway, Glitch stopped and said, in an unnervingly even voice and without turning around, "I'm sorry." Then he was gone, like a ghost. Or a vision. But it didn't matter what it was "like." All that mattered was that Mo's beautiful dream had disappeared without a trace.

* * *

Mai's story came tumbling out of her mouth before she could stop it, or even register what she was saying, coaxed out the pair of sparkling blue eyes boring into her curiously. "My mom was shunned after people foun' out wha'd happened. 'er own family disowned 'er t'try 'n save face."

"Save face? How would disowning her protect their reputation?" Bodie questioned, doing his best not to let the disgust he felt leak into his question. How could a family be so cold as to disown their own kin because they were scared of how other people would see them?

"Back home, teen pregnancy's one o' the most shameful things a girl c'n do t'her family. So 'course they did wha' they had ta. Maybe tha' ain't 'ow people here roll, but where I come from it ain't exactly admired 'n made into a TV show." She smirked at her last remark, but it was halfhearted and didn't last for more than a second since she was still lost in her own world of grief and pain.

Even so, the slanted insult about the US's MTV show about teen moms shut Bodie up and made him decide he would try and listen more and talk less for now.

"She was forced to move to another island 'n fend for herself. The last thing 'er family ever did for her was pay for her transportation 'way from 'em 'n out of their lives. 'Spite all that, she found out that, in the end, they moved anyways 'cause people never forgot 'bout, or forgave, the family whose daughter was pregnant at 19. 'Course, she never forgot either, but she did 'er best to provide fer us. Fact, up till I was nine, life was pretty okay. Not good, but okay 'n bearable. We were pretty much dirt poor 'n living in a crap shack, but we had each other 'n were happy." At this, Mai actually cracked a small smile, remembering the good times of her childhood. She still wasn't sure why she was telling her shitty life story to someone she had known for little more than a week; but now that she had begun, she couldn't start.

"Then she started dating again," the brief smile vanished, "'n her new boyfriend introduced her to alcohol."

Bodie felt dread pool in the pit of his stomach as Mai continued. "At first she only got wasted a couple times a month, so I'd jus' put her to bed 'n help her with her hangover the next morning. But, then she started wastin' herself more 'n more often. 'Til finally, on my tenth birthday, she had 'er first drunken rage." Mai shuddered at the memory, at the blood that had poured from the gash she had received that day, and at the crazed look in her mother's eyes that used to haunt her. "'N she gave me my first scar." Lifting her hand to the back of her neck, Mai subconsciously began to rub the nape of her neck–home to a large pale scar that marked the beginning of her six long years of abuse by the one person who had promised to love her forever.

"The next day, after she realized what had happened, she dumped his sorry ass," Mai sneered. "But it was too late. She was hooked on booze, 'n she couldn't stop. 'fter that, she stopped bein' the mom I knew 'n…loved." She seemed to choke on the last word, which puzzled the blond athlete. Why would she be so reluctant to say she loved her mother? "She became cold 'n distant 'n didn't care 'bout anythin' anymore. Tha's when I knew it was time for me t'stop relyin' on her 'n start takin' care of myself. So I dropped out o' school 'n got a job t'get some cash. Was hard at first, but soon I landed couple more jobs 'n had a big 'nough income to support both o' us."

Bodie could hardly believe his ears. At ten years, the girl before him was making enough money to make a living for not only herself, but her drunkie of a mom too.

"I did that for a year while she started goin' on dates again. They were all shitheads too, but every time she told me the same thing, 'This one's 'the one,' Mai. I promise.' 'N every time she either dumped the motherfucker or _got_ dumped by him. It happened so many damn times that I lost track. But if ya wanna know, jus' count my scars. I got at least one for every shitty-excuse-for-a-guy she thought was 'the one' 'cause after every break up she'd take out her anger on me. It's kinda funny, actually, 'cause while she was out tryin' t'find 'true love' or whatever the hell it's called, she left me on my own–the one person who'd told 'er 'I love you' back 'n actually meant it." She let out a harsh laugh, filled with cruel mirth, while her eyes remained as cold as ice. "'Course that was a long time ago. Now she has no one. Maybe she'd still have me if she hadn't sent me away so many times…" Mai lowered her head, her eyes glistening as she remembered.

"W…what do you mean she sent you away?" It was the second time Bodie had asked a question he didn't want the answer to.

Narrowing her eyes in undisguised hatred towards her mother, Mai said, "Whenever she got serious 'bout a guy, she would use our money–no, _my_ money, since she gave up work once she realized that I could support both o' us–t'send me t'visit Glitch 'n his family for a couple weeks or so. That way, she could have the house all t'herself 'n Boyfriend Number-I-don't-give-a-damn. The first time, I begged 'n pleaded for her not to." Here Mai snorted in disgust at her previous actions. "After that, I jus' got used to it–I had ruined her love life once, 'n she was determined not t'let it happen again."

Without thinking, she ran her hand through her sidebangs, pushing them up for a second before allowing them to fall back into her eyes. That second was all Bodie needed. His blue eyes flashed to her exposed forehead, above and just to the left of her left eyebrow. When her bangs flopped back down, Bodie gently swept them back again, before Mai could react, and almost gasped aloud at what was staring back at him. It was the worse scar by far, and it was in the shape the letter S, messily cut and permanently engraved into Mai's delicate skin.

Said girl cringed as she saw Bodie's horrified expression. The scar was old, one of the first and from the earlier days when she didn't know it was okay to resist when her mom took her anger out on Mai. Had her mother tried that when Mai was, say thirteen, Mai definitely would've fought back. However, her mom had given her that scar with a knife when Mai had only been eleven, so she had just sat there with tears trickling from her eyes while her mother carved her first initial into her daughter's forehead: "S" for Sanna.

"Yeah, my mom's such a great parent; I know. So are you happy now that you know why I have so many scars?" Mai said bitterly, turning her face away so she wouldn't have to see the pity in his light blue depths. She _hated_ when people pitied her. She'd been looking after herself for 6 years now; no one had the right to look at her like that, like she was a puppy who had just got hit by a car or something–not even the boy who had stolen her heart.

Bodie wasn't sure what to say after that, so a silence fell between them. Yet Mai was rather grateful for it; she never realized just how stressful it was to tell someone about her childhood until she'd actually done it. If she had kept going, told the _whole_ truth, the Filipino was certain she would've started crying again.

Unfortunately for her, the relieving quiet was soon broken by a sound: Mai's phone ringing. With her eyebrows scrunched together, like Glitch's had when she had called him at the golf course a week ago, Mai pulled it out of her pocket and answered. "Hello?"

"M…Malaya…" The weak voice was little more than a whisper, but it was enough to make Mai's blood run cold. Only one person knew her real name, the same person who had given it to her. "Please come home…I-I need you…" It was the voice of Sanna Beltran, mother of Malaya (aka Maiya) Beltran.

* * *

**Soooo what did ya guys think? I think it's long enough to make up for the ridiculously short one from before. Sorry bout tht, btw. -.-' I kno, I'm not proud of that. But I've had writer's block like crazyyyy. It took me ages to write this. Kinda pathetic. So, you guys know what to do. Please read and review and tell me what you guys thought of this chapter. Thanks a ton! :D **


	9. Promises

**Man, how long has it been since I updated? It feels like weeks hahaha XD Oh wait, I just checked. It's been, like… a really long times. My bad, you guys. Now I feel terrible. :( Sorry 'bout that. Dang am I glad that this ch. is pretty long. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: (I just realized that I haven't been doing these lately. whoops) I don't own DC at all**

* * *

Maiya stood there in complete shock for at least five whole seconds before the voice on the other end, more unsure this time, said again, "M-Malaya? Are you there?"

Sanna's voice sounded so innocent and its tone so soft that Mai could practically imagine her mother on the other end of the line–with the same beautiful and lustrous hair that was as black as night; the same dark, flawless complexion; though a different face, for Mai's had always resembled her father more than Sanna's. And that's what set her off.

"Of course, I'm here," the 16 year-old growled into the phone. "You fucking just called my phone. _Ano ang impyerno ang gusto mo?_" (What the hell do you want?)

Ignoring her daughter's harsh words, Sanna replied, "Malaya, you need to come home. I…I have HIV and we can't afford for me to stay in the hospital. You have to come take care of me, please."

Mai's first instinct was to snap at Sanna for calling her by her birth name. She hated it and had changed her name for a reason. But the moment she had relayed her request, Mai forgot all about it. She was instantly filled with boiling hatred and anger and snarled back, "How dare you say that to me, tell me I have to come home! _Ay nakalimutan mo na ito ay sa iyo na sinabi sa akin na mag-iwan sa unang lugar_? (Did you forget that it was you who told me to leave in the first place?) What the fuck is up with you havin' HIV and shit?"

"I-I know," Sanna's voice faltered. "And I'm sorry; I truly am. As for having HIV, um, I'm quite certain you know how that came to be…" she trailed off awkwardly.

Mai rolled her eyes and snorted in disbelief, "Yeah, _righhhhht_. Just as sorry as you were the last five thousand times. _At oo, ko alam na ikaw ay isang kalapating mababa ang lipad_ (And yes, I do know that you're a whore)."

"Please, Malaya," Sanna pleaded. "I've already paid for your airfare ticket as well. All you have to do is get on it and come home–please."

It had been years since Mai had heard her mother sound so desperate and not drunk or angry at her. It was as if the last 6 years of abuse and hatred towards her daughter had just melted from Sanna's memory, but not from Maiya's. It would never be erased from her memory, and Mai wanted to make sure Sanna knew that.

"So you apparently have enough money to buy me a fucking plane ticket, but not enough to get yourself some shitty meds?" Mai raged. "Maari mong mamatay at mamatay ka sana bilan malayo bilang ko ako nababahala (You can die and go to hell as far as I'm concerned)!"

* * *

For Bodie, the next few hours passed by in a blur. One second he was watching an extremely pissed-off-looking Mai hissing in furious Filipino–swear words, no doubt–and some English at her cell phone, the next he was driving her to…the airport? Wait, was that what she had said?What was going on? Why couldn't he get his bearings? Was he stoned or high or something? No, Bodie already knew what those felt like, so it couldn't be that. Hold on, when and/or why had the girl sitting in the passenger seat of his car suddenly changed clothes?

The 16 year-old had swapped her baggy white tee and black boxer shorts for dark purple skinnies, a gray V-neck that hugged her torso snuggly, and matching purple/gray/black kicks. She had even remembered to drop the Ray-Ban glasses, in favor of contacts, and add the finishing touch: a swaggin' purple Volcom lid with a black brim and black Stone logo on it.

Mai had transformed into the total badass chick she'd been when she had first introduced herself. But this time, Bodie knew that it was just an act and that behind the swag and frequent swear words was a scared teenage girl who was sad, hurting, and desperately trying to hide it.

However, he had hardly registered these thoughts when Bodie realized that he had zoned out so long that his surroundings had changed yet again. The two were now actually in the airport–right outside the terminal, in fact–and Mai was talking to him, her dark brown eyes glistening with anger, regret, uncertainty, love, and…grief? Still puzzling over the last emotion, Bodie sook his head in an attempt to clear it and tuned in to the Filipino girl's voice.

"…sorry. Sorry 'bout everything. 'N I know this s'gonna sound pretty fucked up considerin' everythin' I told ya, bu' I gotta go back to…t'help Sanna out." Mai just about spat the last part out, and Bodie remembered her explaining to him that Sanna was the name of her mother, while her eyes grew cold. But they soon softened up as she quietly said, "G'bye."

That's when Bodie's mind finally shook itself from its self-induced stupor.

"Wait, w-what do you mean?" The blond felt his heartbeat at least triple in sudden anxiety and fear. What was she talking about, saying 'goodbye?'" How could Mai leave just like that, after everything they'd been through? Was this some kind of sick joke? But she wasn't laughing.

Nevertheless, she was smiling–but not the kind of smile Bodie was used to, not the delighted and slightly lop-sided grin of the Mai he knew. Instead, it was a sad, bittersweet smile that, as far as Bodie was concerned, emphasized her beauty more than anything else ever had.

"I mean tha' i' s'you n' Glitch," Mai explained reverently. "Always has been, 'n always will be. I was never part o' the equation, was never meant t'be in it at all. So I have t'find my own place in this world, my own purpose, my own soul-mate…my own love." She was being torn up inside by saying those words, by telling him to leave her for her brother. It hurt like hell, but she had suffered before, so why should this be any different? _Jus' suck it up_, Mai told herself harshly. Nonetheless, she felt emotions begin to slip from her control.

Seeing the tears that were beginning to roll down her cheeks from the beautiful eyes that were so filled with love and compassion, Bodie couldn't help what he did next. Though, even if he had, he doubted he would've prevented it.

The blond stepped forward and enveloped her in an embrace, stroking the glossy black cascade of hair tumbling down her back while she buried her face in his chest and wrapped her arms around him as well. Then, leaning down a little so his lips were right beside Mai's ear, he whispered, "But what if I told you that you've already found your place, by my side? What if I told you I…I love you?"

Tilting her face up to meet the his gaze, Mai made what she knew was a fatal mistake, but she didn't care. For a split second, the ever-hopeful Filipino girl allowed her heart and soul to give into their greatest desire and dare to believe him–to believe that Bodie actually loved her–and she felt her chest grow taut in apprehension. Could it be possible? Could the 'us' she had always wanted actually exist?

Then Mai saw his eyes, the window into his soul, and saw the truth. It shattered yet again–the heart in her chest that was frantically trying to regenerate itself after being broken so many times before–because the sapphire depths were tinged with misgivings, revealing that Bodie didn't truly believe in what he had just said.

The 16 year-old cursed herself for being so easily bought with empty words, _Dammit, dammit, _dammit_, Mai! Why can't you just accept that he doesn't love you? Not the way that you love him, anyway…_

Despite the furious, heartbroken thoughts racing through her head, Mai managed to calmly hold Bodie's gaze, give him another breathtakingly beautiful, yet sad, smile, and reply, "Y'shouldn't say things y'don't mean, Bo. 'Sides, _hindi mo na mahal sa akin. Mo lamang naisip mo mahal sa akin dahil ang aking kapatid na lalaki at ako ay kapwa. Ngunit ako pa rin ang mahal mo, ipinapangako ko." _

As soon as she voiced it, Maiya Beltran knew it was the truth, short and simple. She wasn't sure where she had come up with it, how, or even why she hadn't earlier, but that hardly mattered. Her biggest concern at the moment was that Mai had just realized that she had just said what were possibly the most important sentences of her 16 years on Earth–sentences that could very well decide the rest of her life, mind you–to the one who was possibly the most important person in her life in a language that he didn't understand.

Damn, not having English as a first language was sure a bitch. Especially since now Mai wasn't sure if she had the courage to repeat them once Bodie asked for a translation.

Sure enough, with a confused expression on his face, the boy she loved said, "Uh, sorry, could you repeat that?"

Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves, Mai did, though not all of it. No, she would have to wait and see how he reacted to it before she revealed all of it. Though, if her suspicions were correct–and she was pretty sure they were–Mai would never tell him.

"You never loved me. You only thought you did because I remind you of Glitch." As she repeated it in English for the dancer's benefit, Mai proceeded to search his face for any hint at how he was taking it. His blue eyes seemed to go out of focus for a couple heartbeats, as he were mulling over what she had said, before focusing on her again, his gaze almost unchanged. _Almost_.

The difference was subtle, but still noticeable.

Mai found he was no longer looking at her the same way. He used to look at her like he looked at Glitch, with eyes that said "I would do anything for you." Of course, his eyes weren't cold or anything; they still held fondness and affection, just not the kind Mai wanted from him. She felt a part of her die along with the so-called love Bodie had claimed to have for her.

When Bodie still hadn't spoken since coming to the realization that he was, in fact, in love with Glitch and not Glitch's half-sister, Mai decided she couldn't bear to look at him anymore–not if he would never be hers. So she broke away from his hug and said, "Bodie, you have t'go win Glitch back. He needs you s'much as y'need 'im. Ya havta take care o' him. Please."

Mai never said please, just never. It simply didn't go with the bad girl image she had made for herself. The fact that she had said it now told Bodie how serious Mai was better than anything else could have. He nodded his consent, as solemn as she.

But that wasn't enough for the Filipino girl. Mai needed to be certain of her brother's safety and happiness before she departed on an airplane that took her ten thousand miles away from him. After all, once she had gone, Bodie would be all Glitch had left.

"Promise me," she said, looking said blond straight in the eyes.

"I promise," Bodie vowed, evenly meeting his gaze.

Mai smiled, a smile filled with gratitude and relief, and got tip-toes to plant a light kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you," she whispered. And then Malaya Beltran turned and walked through the terminal to her waiting flight, repeating in her head the words that would remain forever unspoken between them. _But I still love you, I promise…_

* * *

**Soooo what did you guys think of it? Pretty angsty, huh? Please review and tell me what you thought! :) I'll try to update ASAP**


	10. I Found Him

**Heyyy! I know, it's been less than 24 hours since my last update :D Aren't you proud of me? Lolz, I did say that I would update ASAP. BTW, remember when I called the last ch. angsty? 4get that 'cause I think this one is wayyyy more. Enjoy! :) **

* * *

"Hey, Mo, what's up?" Emilia, shading her eyes with one hand, greeted the B-boy, bathed in reddish-orange light from the already-setting sun, walking towards them. It was almost six o'clock in the evening, and all of the crews had come together to chill at their popular hang out spot, a cafe only a couple blocks from the beach, before catching a bite to eat together. Little did they know that Mo had actually gathered them all together for something more than just eating together.

The truth was that he had invited everyone in hopes of being able to see and talk to the other half of Hi-Def, who seemed to have gone missing. Normally, Mo wouldn't have been concerned since Glitch had obviously just gone to blow off some steam from earlier, but the prodigy hadn't been sighted since he had left Mo's apartment nearly 5 hours previously, and Mo was starting to worry. What if something had happened to him? It would be all Mo's fault, and he wasn't sure how he would be able to live with himself knowing he had put his hopefully-soon-to-be-lover and best friend in danger.

Pushing the unpleasant thought to the back of his mind, Mo answered, "Not much, E. You?"

She shook her head. "Nah, not really. Except for the fact that dork is late _again_." Emilia rolled her eyes before continuing, "I texted Bodie at least five times."

Mo raised his eyebrow. It wasn't unusual for the blond to be occasionally late, but it wasn't like him not to respond to texts at all. "Tha's kinda weird. Now that I think 'bout it, Glitch hasn't called back either. Wonder what's up."

Emilia shrugged. "Maybe they blew us off to go on a date," she joked, and Mo laughed along with her, though his insides had twisted painfully at the thought. _Was_ Glitch really making up with Bodie? Could the young breaker have forgotten about the sparks that flew between him and Mo so quickly?

Before more depressing thoughts could cloud his mind, Emilia suddenly cried out, "Bodie?" Turning around, Mo saw that it was indeed Bodie's red Corvette–flashing brilliantly from the reflection of the dying sun–that had driven into the parking lot and slid smoothly into an available space. Climbing out, the blond approached them, his golden hair tinted orange in the light, and said, "Hey, sorry I'm late, but I–"

However, his explanation was cut off by his phone ringing. Flashing them an an apologetic look, Bodie answered and said, "Oh, hey, Mai. Yeah, I'm here. Hold on, I'll put you on speaker in a sec."

By this time, all of the other dancers had wandered over to say hello to Bodie, and formed a loose circle so they could all hear when he pressed the speaker button and said, "Okay, Mai, you're on."

"Hey, you guys," said the voice from Bodie's phone. "Look sorry I couldn't make it. I was already on the plane by the time I got the text, and I–"

Now it was Mai's turn to be interrupted, by 'Lil T this time. "Hold up, a sec," she demanded, pushing her way to the front to make sure Mai heard her. "Whaddaya mean you're on a plane? Di'ju ditch jus' 'cause you was scared that we're better dancers 'an you?"

'Lil T's accusation earned her an infuriated glare from her older sister, but Mai didn't seem to mind the accusation. She just replied, "Naw, naw, T. Y'know I'd neva do that t'ya. I hadta go back 'cause o' family business. It was pretty short notice, so I didn' have time t'tell y'guys in person. Sorry 'bout that. 'Sides, I could kick yo butt any day o' the week." At that, Mai laughed good-naturedly to show she was just kidding around, and 'Lil T's face split into grin as well. "Now, s'Glitch there? I got somethin' I gotta tell 'im 'n c'n y'hurry, 'cause I'm pretty sure the flight attendant ain't so happy I got m'phone on."

"Uh, actually," Bodie told her, glancing about, "Glitch isn't here. Where is he, Mo?"

"Dunno. I haven't seen him since 'bout one," Mo answered, trying hard to keep his voice nonchalant despite the worry he felt welling up inside him again. "I've no idea where he's gone. Prolly just chillin' by 'imself o' somethin'."

Suddenly, everyone could hear clacking on Mai's end of the call, like someone typing insanely fast on the keyboard a laptop. Then Mai swore, alternating between English, Filipino, and Korean. "Ah shit, _punyeta (fuck it)_, _shi-bal (shit)_. Dammit, Glitch!"

"What's the matter?" Mo asked instantly, leaning forward towards the phone in alarm. What kind of trouble had Glitch gotten into that was so bad that Mai had to cuss in three different languages?

"I found him."

* * *

**Welll? What did you guys think of it? Sorry it was so short, but alternating between long and short ch's seems pretty kool…also I just wanted to put a cliffhanger XD Hahahaha, so please review and let me know how I'm doing! THanks sooo much 4 reading and reviewing you guys!**

**O btw, I just realized I never answered munchymaxter's question in the the review (sorry!), so yeah. Maiya's name is pronounced "my-uh." Thanks 4 reviewing :D **


	11. Blood and Fire

**Ahhh, writing this chapter was quite fun actually. I thoroughly enjoyed having Mai verbally abuse and cuss out an old lady XD Now, before you start telling me how sick, wrong, and/or twisted that is…try it out. It's fun to come up with insults, especially since my old lady turned out to be such a priss. **

**(O btw, the crapload of italicized paragraphs are Glitch's flashbacks and taken directly from "Want But Can't Have" by Artistic 18. Yes, I still freaking worship her, no joke :D)**

**Anyways, thanks for bearing with this story for so long, I promise it'll be over soon! Enjoy the second to last ch. :)**

**Disclaimer: Y do I keep on forgetting these freakin things? GahhhH ! Wtvr, I think we all know the drill…I do not own DC at all :/ **

* * *

When Mai boarded the plane at last, she settled in her window seat immediately, basically throwing herself into it, and, noticing the seat beside her was empty, pushed up the armrest separating her seat from the middle one, and propped her feat up on the armrest between the middle and aisle seats (yes, her legs were short enough to do that, now shut up) and crossed them at the ankles. There was no one there to stop her, so Mai just thought, _Eh, what the hell_, and placed the small laptop she had brought with her–the only thing she had brought with her besides her cell–on her stomach, since she wasn't stupid enough to trust people not steal it off the floor, and clasped her hands together behind her head.

However, this course of action earned her a scandalized look from the person actually sitting in the aisle seat. Glancing over the tips of her high tops, she saw that her seat neighbor was a little old lady with curly white hair, a little leather handbag, and enough wrinkles to make an elephant jealous: the complete "Grandma look". Mai raised one eyebrow at the old lady, who had just huffed in indignation at being looked over so indifferently. So, Grandma had an attitude. Whatever, Mai could deal.

She then pulled the lid of her purple hat over her eyes, sighing in exhaustion after the whirlwind of emotions she'd just suffered through.

The 16 year-old couldn't believe how much it had hurt to reject the words she'd wanted to hear most, even if she knew they weren't true, from the person she loved. It was as if they had knifed their way right through her harsh, outer wall–a wall she'd spent the last six years building around herself to avoid the aching in her chest she felt now–and lodged themselves straight in her heart. _Man, love sucks, _she thought. But she knew she didn't mean it.

Ignoring the painful twisting of her heart, Mai began to allow her mind to wander; after all, she now had about 16 hours of free time on her hands.

Wow, she must have really been cutting it close when she spent those last few minutes with Bodie because less than ten minutes later, the plane took off. Through the powerful tremors of the plane rapidly gaining altitude, a thought suddenly struck Mai. She had completely forgotten to tell anyone besides Bodie that she was leaving.

"Shit," Mai swore, digging her phone out of her pocket, and the lady beside her glared daggers at her. The Filipino decided not to notice as she called Bodie's number. It took a couple tries, but Mai's phone finally managed to find enough bars to get through to the blond's cell–Grandma _Puta_ (Bitch) scowling at her all the while. God, this was going to be a _long_ flight.

* * *

_Salamat sa Diyos para sa Tenen (Thank God for Tenen),_ Mai thought to herself. _Or rather, thank God for Sanna being enough of a slut to attract the freaking genius. _The 16 year-old smirked as she recalled her mother's umpteenth boyfriend from about a year ago, and her fingers, without the need for conscious directions, flew across the keyboard of the Mac Book Pro sitting in her lap. That was just one of the many sweet tricks the tech whiz had taught his girlfriend's daughter. Another was instructing Mai how to track and hack any other electronic device…well, the simple ones anyways.

She wasn't a computer genius Tenen, but the skills Mai already had were more than enough to bug Glitch's phone and put the signal online so she could access it anytime and know exactly where he was. Plus, Mo made sure the young breaker had his phone on him 24/7, so the tracker signal was fairly reliable.

Call her stalker or whatever, but when you grew up in what was, in layman's terms, the ghetto of the Philippines, you knew that once someone went missing, they were pretty much gone for good. That had happened to a few people she knew, and Mai refused to allow it to happen to Glitch, even if he happened to live in a relatively safe neighborhood in California and not the ghetto Philippines. Better safe than sorry right?

The instant Mo had told her that Glitch was missing, the Filipino had whipped out her laptop and feverishly tried to access the tracking site she'd set up. Her Internet connection was pretty crappy (_Christ, satellite sucks balls_) though, so it took a while. Never before had the extra 60 seconds it took her to get online felt like such a hell of a long time!

At last, when Mai finally did discover where Glitch was, she found herself swearing into the phone cradled precariously between her shoulder and ear–and rather loudly too. "Ah shit, _punyeta (fuck it), shi-bal (shit)_. Dammit, Glitch!" _What the hell… Why would he–_

But Mai's anxious thouughts were rudely interrupted by the little old lady, who looked appalled at her for cussing in public. "Excuse me, young lady, but such language is not to be permitted her. I simply won't tolera–"

That finally crossed the line, shattering Mai's own tolerance level completely. "Hey, bitch, you have no damn idea what I'm even fucking doing, so fuck off," Mai snapped, barely remembering to cover the speaker on her phone. A couple of silence-filled seconds later, the teenage girl realized that she had just said that in her native tongue.

Nevertheless, even if she hadn't, the nonplussed look on the older woman's face was pretty much self-explanatory.

_Hell, _Mai though irritably_, the woman's on a fucking flight to the fucking Philippines and she doesn't understand a damn word I just said. Bitch didn't even bother to learn the language. _She fought the urge to roll her eyes, knowing it wouldn't help out her current situation. _Idiot…_

Returning her attention to her real problem–not that stupidity wasn't a major problem in the world or anything, it just wasn't her biggest concern at the moment–Mai said into he cell, "'Ey, Bo, I'mma hang up now, aight? By the way, y'got email on your phone? Good. Ya might wanna check it pretty soon. I'm out."

With that, the Filipino girl hung up and punched in Glitch's number with one hand, while logging into her email account on her laptop with her other hand.

It was time to see just how good Malaya Beltran was at multi-tasking.

* * *

**Quick A/N (since this was originally going to be a whole other ch.): Okay, so those last two sections were just Mai's P.O.V. of stuff that already happened, in case you didn't figure that out. Now it's back to the present. Just thought I'd clear that up :) **

Blood and fire painted the evening sky while faint streak of blue, pink, and the occasional purple complimented the cloudless death of the sun. The culprit–an endless expanse of shimmering, flashing water also bathed in the mourning colors of twilight–didn't appear to care it was drowning the only source of light the world had. It was cold, heartless, and uncaring; or at least that's what the 15 year-old Korean onlooker speculated as he watched the ocean slowly devour more and more of the dying sun.

From his vantage point on a cliff overlooking the angry, churning waters below, Glitch turned his head to look to the north and allowed his eyes to trail along the coastline and watch as the rough and rocky shore slowly evolved into the smooth and picture-perfect beach California was known for, the beach that he had spent last Sunday at.

It also happened to be where he first began to cheat on his boyfriend.

The young breaker grimaced at the thought that had been haunting him for the past half hour he had been sitting there watching the sun go down, bleeding its red light onto everything it could touch. Gazing at the sight awash with scarlet, Glitch wondered if that's what the spot he was sitting on would look like once he had done the deed he had come to do.

Glancing down at the Smith and Wesson semi-auto 9 mm pistol held loosely in his right hand, the agony in the eyes of the 15 year-old lessened slightly as he admired the slick metal glinting in the bright light. It had taken him a whole hour of scouting and observing to figure out how to smuggle it from the store without getting caught or raising suspicion. Then again, he had learned from the best: his very own sister.

Being dirt poor, the Filipino had developed some serious shoplifting skills and had been more than happy to share them with him when they were younger. Glitch was certain that Mai would be horrified if she knew how he was using the skills she had taught him for this, but it was too late. What was done was done.

After all, the sweet, _sweet_ relief that would come over the teen after the sound of a gunshot would be well worth it. Once the single bullet locked and loaded into the gun was buried in the side of his head, there would be no more pain in his heart or confusion in his head–in fact, there would be no feeling at all after that.

The lack of heart-wrenching betrayal and uncertainty of what to do with his life would be nice. So would the absence of the guilt and regret that was lodged in his heart like knives.

Slowly, painstakingly slowly, Glitch raised the pistol in his right hand until it was level with his temple. He didn't remove his eyes from the breathtakingly beautiful sight in front of him all the while, for he didn't need to. Only an idiot couldn't aim a fucking gun at themselves without having to look to make sure it was dead on. Besides, he was too lost in his own thoughts to do anything but stare absentmindedly at the stunning view without really seeing it.

_I wonder if they'll care when they figure out what happened. Doubt Bodie will, _and Glitch's grimace morphed into a sad and hurt expression._ But Mai'll kick his ass if he says anything._ The 15 year-old smirked at the thought of his sister beating up his boyfriend…or ex-boyfriend now, he supposed._ Bo's gonna be alright. And I'm sure the others will look after Mo. I wonder if Mo ever loved me for real…_

That last thought is what froze Glitch's hand after flicking the safety off the gun. What if Mo really did love him? How could he do this to Mo, knowing there was even the slightest chance that the older dancer returned his feelings and had gotten over how much younger Glitch was than him?

But then Glitch's mind flashed back to a conversation he'd had with Mo a little over a year ago, and it only hardened his resolve to pull the trigger…

___**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**__**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**__**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**__**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**__**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**__**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_"Look Glitch, it's not that I don't…like ya. It's that I can't. So I can't really take havin' a relationship witcha seriously," he stated with another sigh. He placed his head inside his hand and began to rub in an attempt to calm an impending headache._

_"…'s cuza my age, ain't it?" Glitch scoffed bitterly, turning his angry gaze to the ground. Knowing that Mo liked him back didn't even make him happy like he'd always thought it would due to the simple little thing that he'd always feared would be the biggest obstacle; their age difference._

_"Course it's cuz of your age!" Mo snapped angrily "It ain't real easy to ignore."_

_"Bodie doesn't care about my age!" Glitch challenged hotly and Mo removed his head from his hand to shake his head in irritation._

_"I don't give a fuck what Bodie cares about! I dunno what he's thinkin', but if we ever got caught-"_

_"That's why we make sure we don't get caught…!" Glitch stated weakly. His anger was replaced with pleading as he tried to make it so things could work out between them. Mo sighed and looked at Glitch with tired eyes._

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**__**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**__**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**__**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**__**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**__**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

His one moment of hesitation over, Glitch tightened his finger over the trigger, becoming aware of the cool metal barrel pressed against the side of his head, when something else stopped him.

_What the fuck?_

It was the last thing he would've expected at a moment as crucial as this…

* * *

**Well? Did you guys enjoy the verbal abuse of (fictional) elderly ladies as much as I did? FYI, I'm not saying it's okay to go around pissing off your grandparents (or anyone old people for that matter) or anything. I just thought it was funny. So please read and review and let me kknow how my fic's going so far :) Thanks so muchhh, I love all my readers/reviewers :D **

**(Also, does anyone know if airplane armrests actually can be pushed up? They are for the sake of my fic, but idk if they do in real life… I know I'm sad/pathetic like that -.-')**


	12. The End of the Beginning

**Okay, okay, first: I AM SO SORRY I LIKE DISAPPEARED 4 IDK-HOW-MANY-WEEKS IN A ROW! And right at the finale too. *sigh* I'm a terrible person, I know. I'm so sorry. **

**2nd: here's the ending (finally) to anyone who even remembers this fic ^_^' took me a while to finally type it into my computer, but I did. *cheers* **

**3rd: I gotta dedicate this one Hi-DefGirl0615. She inspired the lil bit of fluff at the end. Thank you! and I'm sorry it took me so long 2 incorporate it into the story. I just wanted it to be in the last ch. cuz it was really cute (Don't wworry, I'll like bold them or something so u know what she wrote for me)**

**4th: Stupid disclamer, I DO NOT, I REPEAT: DO NOT, OWN DC. I think we all know this already -_-' **

* * *

It was his phone. Of course, considering the circumstances and what a critical moment it was, Glitch normally would've ignored the electronic device singing out to him from his pocket. However, the song playing wasn't just any ringtone–it was Mai's.

She had picked it out herself, and the song–Big Girls Don't Cry by Fergie–brought a surge of guilt to his conscience. When contemplating how death would affect those he knew, Glitch had completely forgotten about how his own sister would take it. He knew she would be devastated, so the guilt-ridden 15 year-old decided to have one last conversation with her.

Lowering the gun–it could wait 5 more minutes–Glitch slid his phone from the pocket of his jeans and said, as nonchalantly as he could muster, "'Ey, Mai, what's up?"

* * *

Growing weary of having to switch to different tabs to view what she needed, the 16 year-old Filipino girl split the computer screen in front of her so one half had a window with her email and the other half had a window with her tracking site. Glancing at the latter, Mai easily pinpointed where the missing half of Hi-Def was.

The small green dot that was Glitch on her digital map of her satellite surveilance site (yes, similar to Google Maps, but with a far simpler layout) wasn't very far from the cafe that all the crews were gathered at. But just to make sure, Mai entered several more codes into the site and suddenly many more dots of varying colors appeared on her map–all of them quite close to the green one.

_Perfect, _she thought to herself.

…What? So maybe she had bugged all the other dancers' phones as well. Who cared? The point was that they were all less than 10 minutes' walk away from Glitch–which translated to 5 minutes' running in her book.

Calling up her email, Mai began to type just as the phones still cradled in the crook of her neck stopped ringing. "'Ey, Mai, what's up?"

Instantly, she froze, so he wouldn't hear her typing, before resuming, much slower and quieter (damn her insanely loud keyboard), and replying, "'Ey, 'lil bro, jus' checkin' up on ya since Mo said ya disappeared on 'im couple o' hours ago. You cool?"

"Yeah, I'm aight," came the breezy voice. "I'm just chillin' by m'self for a bit. S'all good." However, the slightest tremble in the casual demeanor gave him away.

Smiling sadly, Mai responded, "Glitch, y'always were a terrible liar. _Now tell me, do you or do you not have a gun with you?_" She said the last bit in Korean so as not to alarm anyone on the plane with the word "gun." The last thing she needed was to cause a full-scale panic or something; though her precaution earned her one hell of a weird look from the grandma of a bitch sitting next her.

"…I do." Mai felt her heart twist painfully when she heard the utter defeat and despair in her little brother's voice, like he no longer had any desire to live. And maybe, just maybe, that was the case.

But the 16 year-old knew she couldn't make her next move based on a "maybe," so she then said, "I see…'n are ya where I think you are–where you 'n I went on Wednesday?"

Pause. "Yes."

And with that, Mai fired off her first email to Bodie's phone.

* * *

It had been nearly 3 minutes–count them, _3 freaking minutes_–since Mai had so abruptly hung up on Bodie, leaving DC's crews to blunder around in the dark. And those 3 minutes had not been kind.

Angel and Aubrey, in a huddle off to the side, were muttering anxiously to each other and shooting furtive looks over their shoulders, while 'Lil T was bouncing nervously on the balls of her feet beside the solemn, serious-faced statue that was her older sister. Emilia was fidgeting with her hands, like she had the spontaneous urge to punch something, and Mo was pacing back and forth chanting under his breath, "Please be okay, he has to be okay, he has to…"

Observing all this, Bodie suddenly heard his phoone go off and vibrate in his hand, indicating he had just received an email. Instantly, Mo was at his side, looking down at the screen, and all eyes had snapped on to the blond, watching and waiting with bated breath.

Taking a calming gulp of air, Bodie opened the email.

**g's near u. just head 2 the beach til i tell u otherwise. i'll keep an eye on u and give directions as needed. don't even bother askin how i'll kno, just trust me (cuz i put trackin devices on all ur phones). btw, i u shood only bring 1 other person cuz he's kind upset rite now. personally, i'd bring Mo, but its up 2 u.**

**oh, 1 more thing: he has a gun, so u'd better haul ass and not screw round w/him wen u get there**

Mo's eyes widened at the last line, and it took all of Bodie's self control not to do the same and gape at the email. But he couldn't help wondering if the last line meant Glitch had acquired a gun, or if there was someone else there with him…

Pushing the thought to the back of his mind, the blond athlete strode forward purposefully and quickly sent off a responding email before starting to jog toward the setting sun, calling over his shoulder, "Mo, you coming or what?"

The B-boy in question was briefly explaining to the others what was going on, since Bodie had obviously forgotten. At the golden-haired dancer's remark, Mo said a quick goodbye before catching up to Bodie–never once forgetting it was he who wished to steal back the heart of the 15 year-old boy whom Mo loved–and matching him step for step effortlessly.

* * *

But…_why_?" Glitch actually flinched at all the desperation and anguish Mai had managed to squeeze into those two simple words. For the second time in the past few of minutes, the suicidal teen's resolution wavered. Stopping for a second, Glitch began to mull it over, trying to regain his previous confidence.

In the past, whenever he had been having suicidal thoughts, Bodie had always been his bond to life, his reason to continue living: the older dancer's brilliant smile and fun-loving personality had given Glitch grounds to look forward to waking up every morning. The blond's teasing sense of humor had been the beam of light that managed to pierce the thick storm clouds of depression that hazed Glitch's thoughts whenever he'd needed it.

Of course, Bodie had a life too, so he hadn't always been able to be at Glitch's side, but where the blond had been missing, a certain chocolate-skinned, amber-eyed B-boy had stepped up and filled the gap. On the numerous occasions Bodie hadn't been there, Mo's cheery attitude, natural charm, and not to mention those badass dance moves, had been Glitch's savior, giving him a goal to achieve: to get at dacing as Mo had. Then again, said B-boy's body (which, by the way, could rival any sex god's) was a good enough reason to keep on breathing all by itself.

Mo's sexy body aside, Glitch decided_ they_ were the ones who had pulled him through the bad times and stuck with him through it all. Not the girl who was his supposed half-sister, yet lived on the other side of the world and only came to visit for a couple of weeks every few years. Sure, him and Mai were good friends, but she didn't have his loyalty like Bodie did…and Mo.

_Take 'em 'way 'n I got no purpose t'live,_ the young breaker reminded himself. _'n I don't no more…right? Right, 'cause Bodie sure don't wan' a cheater 'n Mo don't wan' a 'lil kid. _Sure of himself once more, Glitch said bluntly, "'Cause I got nothin' left t'live for."

"You're a fucking dance prodigy! Wha' the hell d'you mean ya have nothing left t'live for?'" Mai demanded, seething with anger.

"And wha' the fuck's the point of that if I can't share it with the person I love?" Glitch retorted, completely pissed at her instantaneous mood swing, which made no sense at all the Korean. _What the hell is her problem? _

"Oh God," Mai drawled back, and Glitch could easily imagine her rolling her eyes. "_Please_ don' tell me you're gonna go all sappy on me, Mr. 15-and-in-love."

Said boy blushed furiously. _Had it really come out that sappy? _he wondered.

"'Sides," she continued briskly, "Bodie's there, so whaddaya talkin 'bout?"

At those words, Glitch narrowed his eyes and his voice grew steely. "Y'really think I'm in love with a cheater?"

He waited for a moment, to see if she would respond, and smirked into the following silence. He had her now. "Oh wait, I'm related t'one, so I guess it ain't that surprisin', huh?" Listening closely, Glitch heard Mai take a deep shuddering breath, like she was struggling to say what came next. Based on the fragility of her next words, Glitch knew he wasn't far from the truth.

"H-how did you find out?"

"I saw a picture," Glitch replied, trying to sound indifferent despite the painful knot in his stomach tightening as he said it.

There was a short pause. "Look, we didn't…_do_ anything. Seriously, Bo loves ya too much. I…I was jus' a mistake n' now he's learned."

"Yeah, _right_," Glitch snorted back, his voice absolutely dripping in sarcasm. "He also found out he's bi. Great discovery there, really." Now it was his turn to roll his eyes. "Way dope, y'know?"

The 15 year-old boy then heard a frustrated sigh followed by a, "Dude, I'm serious. He loves ya n' y'know it. _A__nd_ y'know ya love 'im back."

"Like hell I do!" Glitch snarled in response. His anger was being just as drawn from the lie Mai had just told as the fact that she had spoken to him like he was 5 year-old who didn't know what he wanted.

"Do y'know how much it hurts t'find out the person who ya thought you loved–who promised you, "forever and always"–is in love with someone else?" he demanded, practically yelling, as he leapt to his feet, his finger twitching on the trigger. Yeah, he was just _that_ pissed, so pissed he didn't care if his voice had broken at the end of his sentence.

Glaring at the blazing scenery before him, the livid Korean waited impatiently for his answer. He didn't get one. _Asshole… _he thought mutinously. _Of course she doesn't know! She has Bodie's heart; what else could–_

"Yes." The word was soft, barely audible over the sound of the tide crashing over and over again far below, but it froze Glitch on the spot nonetheless.

While the shocked 15 year-old was trying to register what he had heard (_Did she just…?_), Mai continued. "Now, since I did ya a favor by answerin' your question, you owe me, so turn 'round."

Still in a daze, Glitch found that all the fight and rebellion had left his body, so he did what was only natural and did as his sister asked him. Tearing his gaze from the half-submerged sun, the pop-and-lock dancer turned and suddenly found an answer to the question he had mentally asked Mai. There _was_ one thing that he wanted more than Bodie, and it standing right in front of him.

* * *

The run to his missing dance partner and best friend, though only five or six minutes tops, felt like an eternity to Mo. Each step that that supposedly brought him closer to the young breaker who had stolen his heart seemed to be leading nowhere. Especially now since he and Bodie were navigating some narrow, winding path on the side of a bluff that overlooked the ocean.

Actually, it was more of a trail than a path since it wasn't paved or anything, which meant the two of them had to be careful lest they slip on the gritty sand that covered it and fall off the who-knows-how-tall cliff. Yes, it was _that_ freaking steep.

_Why the hell did Mai tell us t'come here anyways? _Mo grumbled mentally to himself. _It's not like–_

However, his thoughts were interrupted by a sudden, "Oh shit!" coming from the blond in front of him. One of Bodie's feet had slithered out from underneath him, thanks to the goddamned sand, causing him to fall unceremoniously to his knees. Instantly Mo was there to steady him with a firm hand on either of his shoulders. "'Ey, you aight there?"

Letting a couple more curses, Bodie shakily got to his feet and muttered back, "Yeah, thanks, Mo."

"No prob," Mo replied, taking the lead and rounding yet another bend in the path. And stopped dead in his tracks.

There, standing with his back to him, was Glitch. His small–well, small compared to Mo–form was dark, silhouetted against the bright sunset before him, while the red light that managed to peek past him tinted his outline a flaming reddish-orange. His glossy black hair flashed as Glitch moved his head slightly, the better to listen to whoever was talking on the phone with him, and his lightly tanned skin looked so soft and–

Mo's daydream was cut short as said fantasy boy turned around, and emerald eyes locked with amber ones. The eyes belonging to the older of the two B-boys suddenly flicked from the ever-widening green eyes of Glitch to the flare of light the pistol (_Wait, what the fuck? Why does Glitch have a fuckin' gun?_) gave off as it tumbled from his loose grasp.

"M…Mo?" From the corner of his eye, Mo saw Bodie visibly wince. It must hurt to know Glitch had acknowledged his old crush before his current boyfriend.

Offering a sad, apologetic smile, Mo took a hesitant step forward–he didn't want to scare Glitch since the edge of the cliff was less than a foot away. "Hey, 'lil man. How ya been?" His voice was soft and gentle and…understanding.

"F-fine," Glitch managed to choke out, trying hard not to become mesmerized by those beautiful amber gradually lowered his cell phone until the arm that was holding was limply at his side. "H…how you been?" His reply was lame, like the-Glitterati-look-cool-in-comparison lame, and the 15 year-old knew it, barely managing not to grimace at it.

At this, Mo's small smile faltered. "Not so good," he responded truthfully, walking slowly forward until they were standing face to face. "I miss my 'lil bit."

Although Glitch had already been staring down at his shoes–unwilling to meet Mo's eyes again–when Mo said these words, he averted his gaze to the side. His shoes didn't deserve the ashamed look he was wearing. It was one thing to be caught about to commit suicide, but it was another to be caught _and_ to find he still have the affection and respect of those who mattered to him, those who he had been certain hated his guts.

"Why?" he muttered in response. "I'mma cheater, a terrible friend, _and_ suicidal on top o' all that. Wha' part of me could ya possibly miss?"

The utter dejection Mo heard in Glitch's voice made him suddenly daring, anything to stop his long-time dance partner from beating up on himself. Taking a step and closing the remaining gap between himself and Glitch, Mo enveloped the young breaker in a much-needed hug–trying to convey all of the love and compassion he felt for the 15 year-old through it.

As Glitch's tension melted and he relaxed in the embrace, Mo rested his chin on Glitch's head and murmured back, "Naw, naw, G, don' think like that. Y'just haven't found the right person. *****Don't worry 'bout it, you'll find someone better, I promise.***** You'll find 'im, or her, someday." He made sure not to say better than whom, him or Bodie, because he wasn't sure if he could handle such a specific answer, an answer that would ultimately mean Mo had been rejected.

Wrapping his arms around Mo's torso, Glitch buried his face in said B-boy's chest, making his reply slightly muffled. "You're right, Mo. Well, sorta."

Leaning back a little so the younger breaker couldn't hide his face anymore, Mo raised one eyebrow and said, "'Sorta'? Why sorta?"

Tipping his head up a bit, Glitch met Mo's gaze head on, his green eyes sparkling the way they had a year ago…mostly before Mo had rejected him. "*****Sorta 'cause you're right 'bout me findin' someone better. But you're wrong 'bout it bein' 'someday.' I already did, 'cause I got'chu now.*****" Before Mo could respond, Glitch leaned up, getting on his tiptoes a little, and proved his words with a loving kiss, closing his eyes in the process.

Upon feeling the dance prodigy's lips on his own, Mo felt elation well up inside him, and he retaliated by closing his own eyes and hugging Glitch closer to deepen the kiss. Neither was aware of the loud clatter as Glitch's phone fell from his hand. The call had been terminated from the person on the other end.

When they finally broke apart (yes, as in love with each other as they were, they were human and therefore still had a need for oxygen), the crimson light bathing Glitch's face effectively masked the flush that had crept to his face. Well, almost. Mo knew that blush too well for it to be able to hide from him.

Caressing Glitch's face with one hand and holding the prodigy's other in his own hand, Mo gently wiped his thumb across the faintly warm cheek and whispered, "I love you too." Then he sealed his words with another kiss.

Neither one had noticed the absence of a certain blond.

* * *

Stumbling blindly down the dangerously small dirt path, Bodie tried unsuccessfully to wipe the tears from his eyes as he held his phone to his ear with one hand. He didn't want to make this call, but Bodie decided he owed it to her.

"Hey." The weariness in the voice told Bodie all he needed. _She knows…_

"Hey."

Pause…

"I'm sorry," Bodie said finally.

Another pause.

"Me too."

* * *

***…*= what Hi-DefGirl0615 pmed me :) **

**And wha-la! My first fanfic done! What did you guys think of the ending? I rather liked it, if I do say so myself. This is how I thought Wan't But Can't Have should've ended. Not that I didn't like Artistic 18's or anything (hers was freaking genius), but I thought mine had more finality, no? Eh, I dunno what the hell I'm talkin' 'bout, so nvm. Lolz, like always, please review and let me know how I did! Thanks, ILY! :D**

**BTW, I'm gonna go on a 3 week hiatus starting tomorrow (7/28), so yeah. You won't b seeing anymore writing from me for a while :( Sorry, but summer camp and vacation await me! Thanks again for reviewing and reading! **


End file.
